The Promise
by Er-BearG32
Summary: Part 2 of the series, first one co-written by Kim and I.


Prologue

3 years later…

Thunder rumbled loudly far off in the distance as the heavy rain continued to pour down in sheets, drenching the large town, which once stood beautiful and the sun shining brightly upon it. Now, barely anyone stood outside in the horrendous weather, except those few who were quickly gathering into their homes or shops for dry shelter.

Off to the side of the town, away from most of the homes, stood a small, coffee shop, practically deserted. Only one car and a large van were parked in the gravel lot of the shop facing a large window on the side. Inside the warm, but tiny, store, sat a beautiful woman with long, auburn hair…hair that still looked slightly damp after being outside for a bit that day. A long, brown overcoat covered the woman's thin, attractive figure, as a sad frown played on her face and her once happy brown eyes now miserable. Sitting before her at the vinyl booth sat a steaming cup of black coffee and a biscuit. Not one of them touched…

Glancing around the room and at the other two customers seated at separate tables, the young-looking woman let out a heavy sigh as she moved her eyes to the pealing ceiling, forbidding herself to allow the hot tears she was holding back to fall. Not now. Not there. After all, what was there to cry about? She was certain that everything would work out for good and this whole incident was just a misunderstanding or just a one-time ordeal.

It has to be, she thought desperately to herself as she looked sadly out the window, watching the windy downpour turn to hail, the tree branches coming loose and scattering amongst the sidewalk and road, while leaves scattered every whichaway. All of this HAS to be a misunderstanding…the Father wouldn't let this happen and not warn me about it!

Turning her gaze back to the smooth booth she sat at, the sad-looking woman absentmindedly twirled her coffee cup around on the table, fingering the handle as she did so. Staring into the dark, hot liquid of her drink, her mind traveled back in time to a different time…

A different place…

Different people…

And her two very best friends whom she had been separated from for three years now. A very long three years that seemed almost like 20! If only they were here with me now…maybe if they were here, I wouldn't have to go through this alone. Not stopping her tears from falling now, they trickled down her cream-colored skin and fell with a splash into her coffee cup.

Letting a sniffle escape from her, the woman sharply shook her auburn head as she reached for her wallet and slammed down a five-dollar bill. I can't take it anymore, she thought miserably, standing quickly to her feet and wrapping her hood around her still-wet hair. I can't just sit here…you can't do this to yourself! They promised you that you'd see them again…they're probably so busy with their own duties and I can't let what's happening now get to me so much! I have no proof that there's any REAL danger…

Trying her hardest to push her worries and fears and longing for her friends aside for the time being, the woman walked as fast as her feet would allow to the small door of the shop, zipping her jacket up as she walked.

Quickly pushing the door open, the bell jingling loudly, a huge rush of wind and rain attacked from all directions, nearly knocking the young lady off her feet. Tightening her overcoat around her body, she jammed her bare hands into the warm pockets and forced herself to walk forward to the sidewalk.

Teary, brown eyes facing the wet gravel she walked on, the woman ignored the crosswalk sign beside her completely and set off to the street, her mind on anything but being cautious and the horrific weather. But, suddenly, as she continued walking, head still down, a loud screech of tires so close to her ear nearly broke her out of the thoughts she was thinking. Loud sounds coming closer and closer as the seconds passed, the woman slightly lifted her head, her eyes taking in a large truck coming at her at full speed…

But, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a strong pair of hands shoved her to the side…just as the crazy truck sped right past the spot where the woman was once standing only seconds ago…

Feeling herself thrown to the nearby soft, wet patch of grass on the sidewalk, the woman's heart pounded loudly in her ears as she let out a frightened cry. Her wet form sprawled onto the soft grass; a shocked gasp escaped her mouth, her brown eyes still not facing her rescuer.

"Oh my gosh…oh my gosh…what just happened there…Oh, Father God…"

Her beautiful, Irish-sounding voice cracking with emotion and fear at what had just occurred—and what could have happened—the lady's eyes filled with more tears as her body shook on the ground.

Her eyes still riveted away from the one beside her, the sound of his voice all of a sudden caught her attention. A male voice that was forever gentle, loving and kind…a voice that she would know anywhere…

"Monica?"

The sound of her name bringing her completely out of her thoughts of what had happened, Monica brought her wet, brown eyes up and stared straight into the face she had known for so very long…

A face that she hadn't seen for three years…someone whom the last time she had seen him was that gorgeous, starry night as he disappeared with Rose at his side…the green eyes still loving, concerned and friendly and filled with tears of his own at having at last seen her after so long…

Hesitantly reaching a hand up to the soft cheek in front of her, Monica stroked the skin of her friend, making sure he was very real, before she finally found her choked up voice again.

"Andrew?"

Chapter 1

As Monica starred into those green eyes she knew so well, the realization hit her that this was not a dream. He was real and he was here with her for the first time in so very long, and she didn't waste another moment in throwing her arms around him with a cry of joy.

Tears falling from his own eyes, Andrew enveloped her in his strong arms, holding her as tightly as he dared,

"Oh, how I've missed you," He uttered, his hand stroking her long, auburn hair as he kissed the top of her head,

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Concern filled his eyes as he pulled away enough to look into her face.

"No, no. I'm fine," She replied, looking at him, trying to see if anything about him had changed, but nothing had. He was still Andrew, her best friend,

"I've missed you so much," Monica said softly, a smile playing on her lips,

"I was just thinking about you and Tess, not even five minutes ago and now, here you are!"

"Is that why you weren't watching where you were going?" He scolded gently, not angry, but just concerned with what had been on his friend's mind that had caused her to walk out into the street in front of that truck,

"You could have been hit, sweetheart," He added softly, hugging her tightly once more, before he got to his feet and then helped her up.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was…preoccupied I guess," She reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly in her own,

"Do you have to go? Can you stay and talk?"

Andrew appeared thoughtful for a moment, wanting more than anything to stay,

"I have at least a few minutes. C'mon, I'll buy you a cup of coffee and we'll talk until I get a call that someone needs me," He wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively as they walked back inside of the coffee shop that Monica had walked out of, only minutes ago.

She smiled to herself as she thought about how dreary this place had been five minutes ago, but it no longer looked like that, not now that one of her dearest friends was with her. She pushed aside the misery of before, only wanting to enjoy these few precious minutes she had with Andrew.

He ordered their coffee and when the waitress brought the two steaming cups, he reached for her hand,

"How have things been going, Angel Girl? I've wondered so often how you were doing in your new role, even though I knew you'd be wonderful at supervising, it isn't the same as hearing it from you."

Monica smiled, knowing she couldn't tell him the truth of the matter. She didn't want him to worry about her and besides, everything she had been thinking might just be in her imagination,

"I love it," She replied, her eyes meeting his steadily,

"Denise is wonderful. She's on assignment right now and I'm just backup, so the Father will let me know when I'm needed. She's made wonderful progress, Andrew." She felt a stab of guilt for not being honest, but how could she burden him when he was only here for a matter of minutes, before someone needed his help?

"And you? Are you happier in Search and Rescue?"

"Well, it is nice when your assignments don't die on you," He replied smiling,

"Don't get me wrong, it was always good to take humans home and to see the smiles on their faces when they saw God, but when they made the other choice…well… lets just say that in Search and Rescue, that is no longer an issue. One quick moment and their lives are saved and they go home to their loved ones," Andrew's mind clouded, thinking once again of the narrow escape Monica just had with the truck,

"What was on your mind out there, Monica? That wasn't like you, to just wander out in the street like that." Something about her just wasn't sitting well with him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I told you, my friend, I was just having one of my many moments of missing you and Tess. Speaking of, have you seen her at all? I've been so busy, I haven't even had a chance to stop by and see the choir."

Andrew didn't miss the fact that his friend seemed more than anxious to change the subject, but he went along with her,

"Once. I stopped by on a day off and Tess was having a great time. The choir sounded great, but it wouldn't sound any other way with Tess directing them."

Monica laughed softly,

"No, Tess is very, very good with direction. I've missed that about her."

Andrew cleared his throat uncomfortably as he reached for her other hand and held them both tightly,

"Monica, I know a lot of time has passed, but not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you and Tess. I just want to make sure you know that if there is anything you need, from me, or to talk about, that you can. You know that, right?"

The Irish angel lowered her eyes for a moment, unsure of how to answer him. What answer could she possibly give that would satisfy him?

Chapter 2

A rare, uncomfortable silence followed Andrew's question as Monica continued to stare down at the tabletop. Feeling tears forming in her throat, the Irish angel gripped her best friend's hands as tightly as she could, not wanting to let them go. Deep down, she knew that Andrew would always be there for her, no matter what. And so would Tess.

The image of 3 years ago right before they had all departed their separate ways, flashed before Monica's mind: Saying goodbye to the best friends she ever had; hearing both Andrew and Tess tell her—and each other—that no matter what, they would always be there if they were ever needed. Always.

But now…how was she going to be able to tell Andrew what was happening at that moment in time? What was happening with Denise and all the confusion she was feeling in her heart? Just the thought of Andrew getting involved and somehow getting hurt tore at her sensitive heart; she couldn't let that happen. She just couldn't!

Finally raising her eyes once more, somehow bringing up the courage to speak, Monica met her friend's loving, green eyes once again and swallowed before opening her mouth.

"I'll always know that you'll be here for me, my friend," she replied nervously and quietly while squeezing Andrew's hand once again.

"I haven't forgotten the promise that you made to me all those years ago. But—"

"But what, sweetie?" Andrew pressed gently, gazing worriedly into her tear-filled, brown eyes,

"Monica…I know there's something wrong. Sweetheart, I know you; I can tell you're upset about something. What's wrong, honey?"

"But…I can't—I can't tell you this," she shakily finished,

"I'm so sorry, Andrew, but I can't. I want to more than anything; you have to believe me when I tell you that, but that's impossible. I really want your help and Tess' help, but…I am so worried, Andrew…I'm so worried that you'll only end up getting hurt…"

Tightening her grip on her best friend's soft hands, she lowered her auburn head and let her tears fall like the rain outside. Oh, God, how was she ever going to get through this? Was there any way that she'd ever know what was really happening?

Seeing his friend's movements and tears, Andrew softly released the angel's hands and walked around to the other side of the booth, sitting down beside her. Without saying a word, the blonde-haired angel laid a gentle hand on her back and rubbed it softly, trying his best to soothe her.

Feeling Andrew's hand against her back, Monica turned in her seat and grabbed her friend up in her shaking arms, gripping his neck tightly, wishing with all of her heart that she could confide in Andrew like she always used to in the past…and not worry about him possibly getting hurt in the process or having to leave her side soon. Sobbing her heart out on his shoulder, Monica felt Andrew's strong arms circle her waist as he rocked her gently, like he always used to when she was upset or confused.

Oh, God, I want to tell him so badly…but I can't! She silently screamed as she lifted her brown eyes to the ceiling, staring at it through her blurred vision. Please understand, Father! This is something that has never happened before…something that I never would have thought would happen as a supervisor…and I'm not even sure if I have all of this correct…Oh, Father!

The minutes ticked by as Andrew continued to hold his friend lovingly in his arms, stroking her long, tangled hair with his hands and whispering reassuring words in her ear, trying his hardest to be the friend that she remembered when they used to work together. Lightly rubbing her back, he suddenly felt her slowly loosen up, her sobs quieting down.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he gently asked as he gave her back one final rub and ever so gently pulled back from the embrace and looked into her eyes worriedly.

Lifting the palm of her hand, the Irish angel quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes and forced herself to smile a bit at her friend before her,

"I'll be okay, Andrew," she quietly answered, scolding herself for falling apart on her best friend just now. What was she thinking?! Now he knew that something was up and that she couldn't tell him about it…

"I promise, my friend…I'll be okay," she continued in a strained voice as she tried her hardest to hold back another flood of tears.

"I just lost it for a minute there…"

Glancing nervously over her friend's head, Monica suddenly sucked in her breath as she noticed an all-too familiar figure walk through the large, wooden doors of the coffee shop…a figure that looked far from happy. As a matter of fact, a look of total anger was imprinted on her wet face as she looked around the store; obviously looking for somebody…and her gaze fell on Monica and Andrew.

Frowning at the way his friend was acting, Andrew lifted an eyebrow and followed Monica's gaze. A young-looking female stood at the booth that he was sharing with Monica, her arms folded across her chest and her dark eyes narrowed at Monica. Her long, black hair was soaking wet from the rain and the hairstyle that had obviously once been looking pretty was now a total mess. Her makeup smeared and her clothes drenched from the downpour outside, the young lady continued to glare icily at Monica, not paying any attention to Andrew's presence.

"Denise?"

Monica's confused and slightly frightened voice caused Andrew to stare at her, both eyebrows raised. Denise? This was Denise? Watching as his best friend gulped and tried her hardest to meet Denise's hard, fiery eyes, Andrew felt his heart pound loudly in his chest, himself starting to grow confused now. Listening intently and carefully to what his friend was saying to her caseworker and Denise's reactions, Andrew knew suddenly beyond a shadow of a doubt that the answers to his questions would somehow be answered very soon…

"Denise, what are you doing here?" Monica's voice shook slightly as she faced the young, angry caseworker,

"How come—"

Breaking into her supervisor's words, Denise shot back angrily at her, her snappy tone causing the older angels to grimace visibly,

"Don't ask me what I'm doing here, Monica!" she snapped heatedly at her,

"How could you do this to me? How COULD you?!"

Chapter 3

"Do what, Denise?" Monica asked softly, trying her best to be patient with her caseworker, the same way that Tess had always been patient with her.

"He DIED, Monica! Stevie died!" There was no remorse in Denise's eyes, only anger as she continued glaring at her supervisor.

"What?" Monica cried out, unable to believe what she was hearing. Though this kind of information coming from Denise was nothing new, the Irish-tongued angel was still horrified every time it happened,

"What do you mean, he died? There was nothing the matter with him!" Noticing that Andrew had slid carefully out of the booth, Monica rose to her feet to face her charge.

"He ran out in front of a car! I was trying to reveal myself to him and he got scared and ran! Why do you keep doing this to me?" Denise demanded, stomping her foot to make her point.

"You weren't supposed to reveal yourself to him yet, Denise! You knew that! He was only 8 years old; of course it could frighten him if an angel suddenly appeared! Did the Father instruct you to do that, because He never told me?" Monica's heart was pounding so loudly, she was sure everyone in the diner could hear it, as she continued to face the hatred that was in Denise's eyes.

"Beings your way and God's way hasn't worked any other time, I thought I'd try it my way for a change!" Denise snapped back at her,

"You want me to fail, Monica! Why else would this keep happening to me?"

"Denise, that isn't true," Monica replied, trying to lower her voice to make it more soothing,

"You know that isn't true."

"Don't you talk to me about truth! The Father had no idea of what he was doing when he made you a supervisor! I'm not even sure I can imagine you as a very good caseworker! You're a horrible supervisor and I'm stuck with you because they won't allow me to transfer to another one! I know because I've already asked!"

Andrew watched the exchange before him, now feeling truly afraid for his friend. It was all he could do to keep his mouth shut while this young, belligerent caseworker berated his best friend, but he didn't want to step on Monica's toes with this. In all his years of being an angel, he had never heard one angel speak to their supervisor the way Denise was speaking to Monica now. As that thought crossed his mind, Andrew sucked in a deep breath…oh yes, there had been one other time that he had been aware of…

"Denise, please," Monica once again tried to calm her charge, but her attempts were futile as Denise cut her off again.

"Save it, Monica! I'm taking the rest of the day off," Denise informed her, as she turned on her heel,

"I'll see you later."

Monica hung her head as Denise left the diner. She had wished that the floor had opened up and swallowed her while her charge was saying all of those horrible things about her in front of Andrew. Her cheeks were warm with shame as tears once again filled her brown eyes.

Andrew regarded her in silence for a moment. He could tell this was tearing her up inside as he moved around to stand in front of her.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all of that," She offered, not looking at him.

Andrew gently took her face into his hands and raised her head so that their eyes met. He could see the shame and confusion her dark eyes and he longed to take it all way from her,

"Monica, what is going on?" He asked softly, watching as she struggled with her emotions.

The gentle, loving look in Andrew's eyes caused tears to slip onto her cheeks,

"I don't know, Andrew," She whispered, her voice barely audible,

"All I know right now is that I have to go and talk to Stevie's parents and try to make them understand…" Her voice trailed off, having no idea how she could do this again.

"How long has this been going on, sweetheart?" Andrew asked as he swiped at the tears on her cheeks with this thumbs, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Too long," She replied, her voice catching in a sob that she tried to choke back.

He was quiet for a moment, considering his options in this,

"I'm not leaving." He said finally, his heart telling him that this situation was getting dangerous and that his friend's emotional well being as well as her safety was in jeopardy.

Monica shook her head as she pulled away from him, catching his hands up in her own,

"Yes, Andrew, you are. I love you for wanting to stay, but this is my problem and I have to find a way to fix it. You have your own work to do and I can't go running to you for help every time something goes wrong. Tess never did that with me."

"Monica, you never acted that way," Andrew argued gently,

"I'm afraid for you, sweetie. I don't like what I just saw happen here and I don't like what I see happening to you."

"I'll be alright, my friend. I promise I will be. Please Andrew, just go." Tears threatened her eyes once more, wishing with all her heart that things were different-that it was still his place to stay here with her, but she knew that it was not,

"This is something that I have to do without you. Please, please understand."

Andrew pulled her into his arms once more and held her tightly, almost afraid if he let her go, he may never see her again,

"Are you sure?" He whispered tearfully,

"Because if you need me-"

"I'm sure. I have to do this." She answered, though her mind cried out for him to not leave her again.

After a minute, he pulled away, his green eyes filled with sorrow as he leaned to kiss her forehead,

"If you need me, you just say my name and I will be there. I promise you that, Angel Girl."

"I know," She uttered, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

Feeling as if he was deserting her, but knowing it was what she wanted, he nodded his head, moving to touch her cheek once more, before he vanished as if he had never been there to begin with.

The tears Monica had been holding back now fell freely as she sank into the booth that she had just shared with her best friend, already missing his gentle, calming presence,

"What am I going to do?" She wept softly,

"What am I going to do?"

Chapter 4

1 week later…

A week later after Andrew had witnessed the scenario between Monica and Denise, the angel found himself growing more and more concerned. The images of how the new caseworker had treated his friend and the fiery look in her dark eyes as she screamed at her wouldn't leave his mind, even as he tried to force it to leave.

As the week passed, the Father had given the young angel some time off from his work…a reason Andrew wasn't really sure of why. As he had been given the news from the Creator, he knew better than to question; after all, there must be a reason for it. There always was… but why all of a sudden? And why around the same time he had been reunited with his best friend?

None of it made any sense to the angel as he walked around the Kingdom of Heaven, looking around at the gorgeous views of mountains, flowers and a long, beautiful river stream far off in the distance. The only thing that he knew what to do at that moment was to talk to the one angel that he hadn't seen in a long time…almost as long as he had seen Monica…Tess was always available with a listening ear and although he knew that she was probably busy with the choir, it was worth a shot. And, after all, Andrew reminded himself, she told me the day we were separated that if we ever needed her, she'd be there.

Always.

Heaving a loud, long sigh, the Search and Rescue angel turned a corner and found himself in the area of the angel choir. Beautiful music echoed around him as he came closer to his destination. Music that could only sound like this by the work of either Tess or the Father.

Gosh, how long has it been since I've stepped foot in here? Andrew asked himself, surprised, as he shook his blonde head and gazed around at the groups of many angels gathered together to practice their songs. I think the last time I've been here…was at least a year and a half ago when I saw Tess on that day off…but, that was a quick visit. Didn't get much of a chance to talk with her that much. Mostly just a hug, a few words of how things were going and a goodbye…Maybe this time I'll be able to talk to her about this and she won't be so busy.

Quickening his pace as he neared closer, Andrew suddenly came upon an all-too familiar figure with shoulder-length brown-gray hear and a large frame. Her back was facing towards him, but the younger angel could tell that it was who he thought it was: Tess.

A few tears welling up in his green eyes at the sight of his former supervisor and good friend, Andrew let out a gulp and quickly wiped away the wetness in his eyes, ordering himself that he shouldn't get too emotional now; especially when he needed to talk to her about his worries regarding Monica. Coming closer to his friend, Andrew noticed that the older, wiser angel was holding a folder of songs in her hands and humming softly to herself, her mind off in her own little world.

Clearing his throat a bit, Andrew spoke out, his voice not as loud or happy as it used to be.

"Tess?"

At the sound of the familiar voice behind her, the older angel turned around, surprised, and came face-to-face with her former charge and close friend. The green eyes still held the same friendliness and love and the short, blonde hair blew lazily in the light breeze. The face was exactly as she had remembered it, except a look of worry was showing on it.

Her eyes widening at the surprise visit, Tess' voice rang out over the crowd of angels gathered about as she welcomed her friend.

"Angel Boy!" she cried, reaching out and throwing her strong arms around the one before her, hugging him tightly as she kissed the side of his head,

"Baby, what are you doing here?! Oh, Andrew, I've missed you, honey!"

Returning the hug with all of his strength, Andrew kissed the top of his friend's soft head and rested his head on her shoulder as he allowed a few tears to well up in his green eyes again. Letting a soft sigh out, the angel whispered back.

"I missed you, too, Tess…I missed you, too…"

Holding onto her young friend for a long time, the choir supervisor gently released her hold around Andrew's neck and laid a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" she repeated, smiling brightly at him.

"I haven't seen you since you had that day off a year and a half ago! This is sure a surprise!"

Allowing his mouth to turn into a smile of his own despite his worries regarding Monica, Andrew met his former supervisor's soft, brown eyes and quietly started talking.

"Yeah…I know it's been a while; I'm sorry if I've interrupted you, Tess—"

"Oh! No, of course you haven't interrupted me, Angel Boy!" the angel interrupted, grasping her friend's soft hand and squeezing it tightly,

"I'm just going over some music here, that's all."

Closing his shiny, green eyes tightly and silently saying a prayer of thanks to the Father, Andrew quickly opened his eyes and met Tess' own eyes, seriousness showing in them.

"I'm glad that I was able to catch you when you're not busy, Tess…" he quietly replied, lowering his gaze to the soft ground.

"I'm really glad. Because I have something important I need to talk to you about here…it's about Monica…"

Denise walked through the familiar town, her eyes lowered to the ground as she thought about the events of the past week. The week that had been a living Hell. She and Monica still weren't speaking to one another…something that the angry caseworker didn't care about. After all, she wasn't the one that should apologize; her "supervisor" was the one that wanted her to fail. She was sure of it. Why did Stevie die then? It surely wasn't her fault.

God, Monica, how did you ever wind up as supervisor in the FIRST place? She screamed to herself as she raised her eyes to the beautiful, cloudless, robins blue sky, glaring at it. Father, what were You THINKING when you promoted that loser to be a supervisor?! She doesn't even know what she's doing! Why—WHY—can't you move me to be with a different supervisor? Someone who actually knows what the heck they're doing?

Ignoring the loving Voice of her Father talking to her heart, Denise lowered her eyes once again, the same anger shining in them as they had been the whole week, and glared across the sidewalk, her heart pounding. Ignoring the figure who was walking straight towards her, the angry caseworker crossed her arms in front of her chest, her dark eyes flashing like sparks.

Suddenly, before she knew what was happening, the figure that was walking straight in her direction stopped right in front of her path, blocking her way. The woman had short, dark brown hair and beautiful, sparkling brown eyes. She wore a dark suit and had heels on her nylon feet, while her eyes were staring straight at her. Feeling her annoyance taking on a toll for her, the young angel shot a furious glare towards the woman before her and opened her mouth, snapping angrily.

"Would you get out of my way, ma'am?" she demanded, trying to make her way around the woman.

But, much to her dismay and confusion, the strange woman continued to block her path and spoke out, her voice loud and in control.

"Are you Denise?"

Looking into the lady's dark eyes, Denise frowned and narrowed her eyes, tilting her head to the side as she nodded her head slightly.

"Yeah, I'm Denise. Who, may I ask, are you?"

A tiny smirk showing on the woman's face and her eyes sparkling, she held out a perfectly manicured hand as if she wanted Denise to shake it.

"Hello, dear. My name is Kathleen."

Chapter 5

Tess shook her head, trying to take in everything that her Angel Boy was trying to tell her about what had transpired with Monica last week. Her heart ached for the gentle Irish-tongued angel, whom she had not set eyes upon in three years. She and Monica had been together for a long time, the duo eventually becoming a trio when Andrew had joined them, and Tess had developed an attachment to the auburn-haired angel immediately. Tess had missed both of her babies over the last three years, and now, knowing one could be in trouble was almost more than her heart could bear.

"It was the strangest thing, Tess," Andrew continued, his green eyes still holding a flicker of distress,

"Monica seemed to be genuinely afraid of Denise, or at least of the situation. I clearly got the feeling that this was not the first assignment that Denise had failed with tragic results and I think Monica is doing her best to pick up the pieces, but it seems to be weighing heavily on her now."

"Did she say how long this had been going on?" Tess questioned, trying to understand what was really going on here.

"She was so vague, Tess. All she would say was 'Too long'. She didn't want me involved, as she was afraid of me getting hurt. I wanted to stay with her, but she wouldn't have any part of that," Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the look on his best friend's face as he had left her,

"She was determined to solve the problem on her own, but how can she, when she really doesn't even know what the problem is?"

Tess fell silent for a few moments, her mind going back a good many years ago, when one other angel had rebelled against their supervisor. She sighed worriedly-this story was sounding too familiar for her to feel comfortable. She thought over all that Andrew had told her-about Monica walking out in front of the truck, about her bursting into tears as Andrew had gently questioned what was wrong, her Angel Girl's fear of her caseworker…No, this was sounding far too much like another she had witnessed years ago. Granted, she could be wrong, but if she was, then what was going on?

"I don't know, baby," Tess replied to him finally, before another thought struck her,

"Did you say you had been given some time off, Andrew?" Seeing him nod his head, Tess' eyes widened,

"That makes two of us then. After today, you wouldn't have found me here, baby."

Both angels fell silent for a moment, understanding what it was that the Father was trying to tell them-their beloved friend needed their help.

Denise starred at Kathleen, a look of confusion on her face. She didn't know this woman, so why was she making it a point to stop and introduce herself? And how did she know Denise's name?

"Should I know you, Kathleen?" Denise asked impatiently. She was really in no mood for small talk, so she figured she would just cut to the chase.

"No, Denise," Kathleen replied with a smile,

"But I know that you are Monica's caseworker." The demon was thrilled with the flash of anger in this angel's eyes at the mere mention of Monica's name. Oh, this was going to be too easy!

"You know Monica?" Denise replied, already starting to feel bored.

"We used to work together when we were both caseworkers-what a screw up." Kathleen scowled, knowing she would get exactly the reaction she wanted from Denise.

"She was back then too, huh?" Denise asked, suddenly not so bored with this conversation.

"Oh yeah," Kathleen rolled her eyes,

"She couldn't get an assignment right to save her life. She's pathetic, but somehow she just keeps moving up. I was thinking of teaching her a lesson about setting angels up to fail, but I can't find anyone to help me."

Denise looked unsure for a moment,

"Is it up to us..er…you to teach her a lesson?"

"Oh honey," Kathleen smiled as she glanced towards the heavens,

"I have it on the highest authority." …

…Monica walked miserably through the field, trying to find someplace where she might feel a little peace, but her restless heart simply wouldn't stop grieving. Not only was she so terribly confused about Denise, but ever since last week, she had been missing Andrew and Tess terribly, just as she had those first few months, before the ache had lessened enough that thoughts of them hadn't immediately brought tears to her eyes.

But ever since she had seen Andrew that day in the café, her heart had ached for her gentle friend and she longed to lay her head against his shoulder and confess all her fears about Denise to him. Deep in her heart, she knew she could never do that-too much time had passed and on top of that, she would not jeopardize Andrew's safety…ever. She was the supervisor now and she had to handle this problem with her caseworker and that's all there was to it.

"Monica!" She looked up, hearing Denise calling her name. Her caseworker, which hadn't spoken to her in a week, was standing in the middle of the field, her arms flailing to get Monica's attention.

"Quick, Monica! I need your help!" Denise's voice sounded almost frantic.

Monica began to run towards her caseworker, her heart racing with fear. What had caused Denise to sound so upset not to mention to suddenly be speaking to her again?

But just before the auburn-haired angel in human form could reach her caseworker, Monica felt herself falling. A scream escaped her throat as she plummeted downwards for what felt like an eternity before she landed roughly. Her ankle twisted agonizingly under her, before her head struck hard on the dirt floor.

Moaning softly, Monica painfully looked up, just barely able to make out Denise's laughing face above her.

"Maybe that will teach you to set angels up to fail, Monica!" Denise called down to her, before she disappeared from sight.

Tears filled the angel's lovely brown eyes as she realized what had happened, her mental anguish overpowering the pain in her ankle and the throbbing from the cut on her head where it had struck a rock as she had landed.

"Oh Father," She whispered through her tears,

"Please, help us both."

Chapter 6

"Do you have any idea where she could be, Tess?" Andrew questioned worriedly as he quickened his pace along the gravel road in the quiet town. Glancing over his shoulder at his friend, the younger angel suddenly stopped in his tracks as he waited for Tess to catch up with him.

Breathing hard from trying to keep up with her "Angel Boy", Tess finally caught up with him and gently took his offered hand, gripping it tightly in her own. Closing her dark, brown eyes for a moment, the older angel let out a long sigh as she and Andrew continued walking down the long road, her friend's gaze still turned to her in question.

"No, Baby, I don't," she finally answered quietly, her voice full of sorrow and worry for her "Angel Girl".

"When the Father told me that I had a few days off, He didn't tell me why…I have no idea where our Angel Girl is, Baby…"

Pausing for a moment, the dark-skinned angel glanced around her, taking in her surroundings and frowning to herself. The town was awfully quiet and somewhat depressing…and, although she didn't know why, this area seemed familiar to her in some odd way…

"You said that this is the area where Monica was staying at, right, Andrew?" Tess spoke up once again, glancing over at her friend, who was staring off into space, his green eyes looking distant as they took in a nearby field.

His voice barely audible as he spoke up to answer his friend's question, the angel continued to look out at the field.

"Yeah…this is the area…the coffee shop where she came out of right before she had that incident with the truck isn't that far from here," Andrew quietly uttered, shooting a quick look to his former supervisor. Turning his blonde head away quickly, the Search and Rescue angel frowned a bit as he tilted his head to the side, suddenly stopping in his tracks while still gripping Tess' warm hand.

His brow furrowing, Andrew kept his gaze on the center of the field, his heart all of a sudden starting to pound loudly in his ears.

"Andrew?"

Tess gazed worriedly at her "Angel Boy", finding herself growing even more worried by the minute…What was Andrew looking at? And why did her friend have that look on his face?

"Angel Boy? What is it?" she kept her voice low and soft as she gently released Andrew's shaking hand and laid her own perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder,

"Andrew…Baby?"

"Tess…Monica's here, somewhere…in the field…"

Tess felt her mouth drop open and stare at her friend curiously. Her own brow furrowing in worry, the older angel took a step closer and turned her own dark eyes on the field. But didn't notice anything but grass and a long stretch of an endless- looking field.

"Andrew. What do you mean?" Tess whispered, her voice shaking slightly,

"What do you mean by she's here…in the field somewhere?"

"Shhhh…Hang on a minute, Tess…" Andrew hissed, shooting a warning look his friend's way and turned to the sky, staring at the clouds.

His green eyes filled with tears as he listened to words that only he was able to hear...words that started to tear at his fragile heart…

Shaking his blonde head and trying to assure the One above that He was mistaken—although that was impossible—Andrew felt his heart pounding louder than ever as he returned his gaze to the long field.

The field that looked so normal…

But…it was FAR from normal. Something had happened there not very long ago…only a few minutes, to be exact…

Letting out a gasp as the Father once more informed him more of the situation, Andrew turned away from Tess and started sprinting towards the field. Sprinting towards the place where the Father had ordered him to go…all the while, yelling heartbrokenly to his old friend.

And hoping that he and Tess wouldn't be too late.

"Monica!"

Monica's head started pounding louder than ever from where she hit it on the rock just 15 minutes ago and the young angel tried her hardest to force herself not to throw up. The throbbing in her ankle became worse as time increased and she let out a whimper of pain.

Oh, God…why is this happening to me? Please help me, Father…and help Denise…

Grimacing from lifting her head off of the dirt ground, Monica felt more tears well up in her sorrowful, brown eyes as she softly rubbed her throbbing, swollen ankle. Surely it was either sprained or broken; landing on it like she did must have done some damage…

Feeling her world spinning out of control, the supervisor angel once more laid her head down on the ground gently, again whimpering softly to herself and praying for help. From anyone…

But who will find me HERE? Who, Father? Oh, please help…

Just as soon as she silently lifted up the words of help to the Creator above, the young angel's heart suddenly leaped in her throat as she heard an all-too familiar voice. A voice she'd know anywhere…a desperate, male voice filled with terror…

"Andrew?" Monica gasped weakly, keeping her head lying flat where it was on the dirt ground of the sinkhole. The tears falling like never before at the sound of her best friend's loving voice, Monica longed to jump up and throw herself into his arms once again and never have him let her go.

Suddenly, before she could think any more, a strong, worried, female voice joined in. The voice that Monica had heard every day while she was a caseworker; the beautiful singing voice…

"Tess…?" Barely able to croak the name of her other friend out, Monica silently lifted up one last prayer to the Father; a prayer of thanks…

Once more trying to speak, Monica raised her tear-filled, brown eyes to the opening of the sinkhole and lifted up her pained, Irish voice as loudly as she could.

"Tess…Andrew!"

Chapter 7

"Monica!"

Tess heard the cry of her former charge, as she and Andrew rushed in the direction of the pain-filled voice.

"Oh Father, please let her be all right," The older angel muttered softly to herself as she followed Andrew as quickly as her legs would carry her.

Andrew stopped abruptly, nearly falling into a large hole that suddenly appeared before him, seemingly out of nowhere. He held out his arms to steady himself, as well as to stop Tess. Dropping to his knees, he struggled to see into the darkness of the hole in the earth,

"Monica?"

"Andrew!" His friend's voice caught in a sob as it floated back up to him and he said a prayer of thanks at having found her.

"Hang on, sweetheart. We're going to get you out!" He looked around quickly for something he could use, as the hole was too deep for him to be able to reach for her.

"Here, baby," Tess held out a rope, which was now in her hand and seeing her Angel Boy's puzzled look, her eyes briefly looked upward so he would understand.

Andrew took the rope and tied a loop into the end of it, before lowering it into the ground,

"Monica! I'm lowering a rope. Grab hold and hold on, so I can pull you up."

Monica saw the rope being lowered, and her friend's anxious faces at the mouth of the hole. Through tears, she grabbed hold and linked her arms through the loop, holding on tightly. Feeling herself being lifted, she closed her eyes and bit her lip from the pain in her head from the sudden movement.

Andrew pulled her up as carefully as he could, with Tess' help, and as soon as he could, he reached forward with his hand to grab onto his friend to pull her the rest of the way out.

Feeling his strong arms around her, the auburn-haired angel's tears fell like rain as she held onto him tightly for several minutes. Feeling a hand stroking her hair, she looked over Andrew's shoulder at Tess, who then reached out to grasp her hand.

There were no words between the three for many moments and no sound other than Monica's soft sobs as she buried her face in the nape of Andrew's neck. Though her heart was heavy with grief over what had occurred with Denise, it was also fairly bursting with love for the two angels who had been there for her at the moment when she had needed them the most, just as they had promised three years ago.

Feeling Andrew pull away slightly, she put her weight down on both feet and gave out a cry of pain as she nearly collapsed. Andrew was there, however and broke her fall as he carefully lowered her to the ground, his green eyes full of concern.

He saw her swollen ankle and for the first time, noticed the gash on her forehead,

"Oh Monica," He uttered softly, his tender heart aching for her.

"I'm okay, Andrew-."

"No, you're not, baby," Tess interrupted as she knelt beside her friends. She wrapped her arm around Monica's frail shoulders and pulled her nearer, enjoying the moment of having her Angel Girl in her arms again.

"Oh Tess, I've missed you so much," Monica whispered, leaning against her former supervisor, as several tears escaped her reddened eyes,

"I've missed you both so much."

"I know, Angel Girl, I've missed both of my babies, more than I ever thought possible. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you and Andrew." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, so she could dab at the gash on Monica's forehead.

"What are you both doing here?" Monica uttered, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"We were both given some time off, baby and Andrew had a feeling that you were in trouble." Tess replied gently,

"And it seems he was right."

Andrew looked up as Monica met her eyes with his and he could see a panic in them that he didn't understand,

"It isn't broken," He said softly, indicating her ankle,

"But it is badly sprained. As long as you are in human form, you'll have to stay off it for a few days," He was quiet for a moment, his eyes showing his concern and deep love for her,

"Sweetie, what happened?"

Feeling further panic welling up inside of her, the angel lowered her dark eyes. How could she tell them what had happened? Andrew, maybe, but Tess, the angel who had mentored her for years? How could she tell Tess that she was failing? How could she explain that she was losing her one caseworker to a force she didn't even understand?

Tess would be so disappointed in her. Monica had learned everything she knew about supervising from her, so how could she tell her what Denise had done? That her caseworker thought she was a terrible supervisor. How could she ever explain what it felt like to have to repeatedly tell humans that someone they loved had been taken from them because an angel had failed? The pain of having to say those words was more than the angel thought she could ever bear. Tess and Andrew had such faith in her abilities, and it was all in vain.

She was failing. She knew that now after what had happened today and it broke her gentle heart.

Andrew studied her carefully as he exchanged a look with Tess, but Monica refused to meet either of their gazes. He knew she was in physical pain, but this was something more than that.

"Monica?"

Chapter 8

Chapter

"It…it was an accident, Andrew…" Monica stuttered softly, still not meeting either of her friend's concerned gazes. Turning her tear-filled, brown eyes to her swollen ankle as she sat on the ground, Monica's heart broke at not telling her friends the truth. She knew deep in her heart that telling the truth was what she should do, but…she couldn't…

She just couldn't do that.

"I—I wasn't watching where I was going…I—I had so much on my mind, and I tripped and—and fell—" she faltered, her voice growing more quiet as she spoke. "It…it was really an accident…"

"'An accident'?" Andrew repeated, stunned at his friend's revelation. Gently taking her trembling hand in his own soft one, he gave it a loving squeeze and held it close to his heart. "Sweetheart…something tells me that this wasn't an accident…what really happened, Monica?"

Her body trembling and her tears threatening to overflow at her best friend's loving voice, the Irish-tongued angel leaned against Andrew as she struggled to take deep breaths. Feeling her friend's arm wrap tightly around her trembling shoulders, Monica buried her tear-streaked face deep into the other angel's strong chest as she let out another choked sob.

"It was an accident…" she struggled to say as she wrapped her shaking arms around her friend's waist tightly.

"I'm…I'm just having trouble believing that I could have been such an idiot. Again…If you two hadn't been here…"

"Baby," Tess interrupted softly, reaching out and stroking her former charge's mud-caked, brown hair as she met Andrew's eyes, looking over their friend's head. "We promised that we would be here for you when you need us; and we're keeping that promise, Angel Girl. But…Monica, please tell us what really happened there? Please, Baby?"

"Nothing happened," the Irish angel commented in a more controlling voice, causing Andrew to slightly pull back from the embrace. "I already said that it was an accident, Tess…It really was. I swear it…" Turning her eyes away from her best friends again, Monica stared down at the muddy ground underneath her and forced herself not to let out a sigh or another cry. She just couldn't meet their eyes; she already knew what was written in each pair: Unbelief in her.

The angel knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that her friends didn't believe a word of her story, but…she was determined that they would never ever find out. They COULDN'T find out. Not now. Not ever. This was her story and she was sticking to it.

"That's right, Monica," Kathleen whispered quietly into the angel's ear, unseen to any of the three angels.

"That's right. It WAS an accident; it was no one's fault, but yours. Isn't that right, honey?" Smirking evilly, the dark angel turned to Denise beside her and gave her new victim a nod of approval,

"You did well, Denise," she whispered, laying a firm hand on the angel's shoulder and squeezing it. "Very well indeed, my dear. This is part of our payback and you did very well on your first case."

Returning the demon's smile, Denise lowered her eyes at her wounded supervisor, who was unaware of even her presence. Letting out a nasty chuckle at Monica's tears of grief and the pain she was in, the caseworker returned her gaze to Kathleen, letting her own smirk shine,

"Is there more, Kathleen? Or is this it?"

Tilting her dark head back at Denise's question, the dark angel let out a loud laugh as she straightened up and wrapped a firm arm around her new "charge", putting all of her evil into the grip she had on her. Gazing down at the angel, she opened her mouth and answered the question, her voice dripping with enjoyment.

"Oh, honey…we haven't even BEGUN to scratch the surface of our revenge yet. There's still lots and lots of work to be done here…"

Chapter 9

Andrew watched as the coffee dripped into the pot at a steady speed, his mind miles away. He and Tess had brought Monica back to a house that had been chosen by the Father and now Monica was getting cleaned up, with Tess' help.

The car ride here from the town had been in absolute silence, each of the three angel's engaged in their own thoughts. Andrew shook his head as he got out three mugs, wishing he could begin to understand what was going on with Monica.

The only thing he did know was that she had lied. He had no proof, of course, but he could feel it in his heart as well as see it in her eyes. The question though, was why? For what reason did she have to lie to he and Tess? Actually, for what reason had she to lie, period? She was an angel and that was strictly forbidden. Who was she trying to protect? Denise? That was his gut instinct. After that little show the Caseworker had put on at the diner last week, Andrew was sure that she was somehow involved in this. Or was Monica trying to protect he and Tess?

"So, what do you think, baby?" Tess' rich voice disturbed him from his thoughts as she walked into the kitchen,

"Do you think this was all an accident?"

Andrew met his green eyes with those of his friend and smiled sadly,

"Not for a minute, Tess. She's hiding something, of that much I'm sure."

"Are you upset with her, Angel Boy?" Tess reached across the counter and laid her hand over his.

"No, Tess. I'm more worried than anything else. I'm worried about her and about why she is lying about this, and I'm even more worried about who is behind all of this," His eyes showed his distress for a moment,

"I don't want Monica anymore hurt than she has already been."

"Well, that makes two of us, baby," Tess remarked, shaking her head sadly,

"She is still pretty shaken up, but trying to hide it, from what I can gather. I just cannot figure out why she would feel the need to not tell us the truth about today," She sighed heavily as she turned to the freezer to get ice to fill up a hot water bottle for Monica's ankle.

"I think the best thing we can do tonight is to not push her. Maybe if she relaxes a bit, the truth will come out," Andrew paused for a moment, before looking up at Tess and smiling,

"You know, I almost feel guilty saying this, just because of the circumstances as to why we are all here, but being here, with you and Monica, is certainly not something I regret. It's the best feeling I've had in quite awhile Tess, other than doing God's work, of course. I've just really missed you both."

Tess smiled tearfully as she laid down the bottle and moved to hug her Angel Boy,

"Me too, baby. Not a day went by that I didn't miss you both unbearably."

Andrew squeezed his friend tightly and then looked up as he saw Monica enter the room slowly and tentatively, as she tried to use the crutches that Tess had given her. Pulling away from Tess, Andrew smiled,

"Let me give you a hand, sweetie," He hurried to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist, as he took the crutches from her and laid them to the side, before helping her over to the sofa.

"Thank you," Monica said softly as he helped her sit down.

"You're welcome," He replied warmly, noting the way her hands were still trembling slightly. He caught them up in his as he knelt down in front of her,

"Hey. Today is over, sweetheart, and you're safe now. You're with friends."

Monica's dark eyes glassed over with unshed tears as she looked up at Tess and then returned her eyes to his,

"It's even better than that, Andrew. I'm with my best friends."

He smiled as he reached up to stroke her cheek,

"Me too," He whispered softly,

"I'd better give Tess a hand with the coffee. Be right back and then we'll get some ice on that ankle." He got up and picked up two mugs of coffee and returned with Tess, holding her own mug and the ice bag.

"Coffee. Tess?" Monica raised an eyebrow curiously,

"I thought you were more of a tea drinker?"

Tess smiled as she sat down in the recliner across from the sofa and set her steaming mug on the table,

"Well, baby, I was. But over the last few years, I realized I rather enjoyed a hot cup of coffee, from time to time. I think mostly because it reminded me of a certain angel that I was missing."

Monica felt her eyes welling up with tears once more, but she managed to hold them back, afraid that if she started crying again, she might never stop. Her emotions felt raw from all that had happened today with Denise, not to mention lying to the best friends she had ever had, and on top of all of that, just being here in the same room with Tess and Andrew, and knowing that no one had to run off to an assignment, was enough to make her want to sob uncontrollably with joy.

She winced as Andrew lifted her ankle to rest on a pillow on the coffee table, and then laid the ice pack on top of it to try to get the swelling down.

"You okay?" Andrew asked her worriedly, noticing the look in her eyes.

Monica blinked several times to push back the tears and managed a sad smile,

"Yes. I've just really missed you both."

Tess nodded her head, exchanging glances with both of her Angel Babies,

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, babies?"

Chapter 10

1 hour later…

"…But I was finally able to move on, although it took me a while to get used to you two not being there with me," Andrew finished as he leaned back against the couch cushions and tightened his strong arm around Monica's shoulders and drawing her closer to him. Feeling her head rest against his chest and her arms circle his waist, the angel kissed the top of her auburn head and met Tess' eyes once more.

"Although I got used to Search and Rescue after a couple of months, there was never a day that I didn't think of you two…" he softly spoke as a few tears welled up in his green eyes again.

Listening to her friend speak as he sat beside her on the couch, Monica stifled a tired yawn and slightly closed her brown eyes. A feeling of tiredness began to consume her human body as she allowed her eyes to close all the way and her head to droop farther against Andrew's strong chest. The words of her friends suddenly drowning out, the Irish angel all of a sudden was sound asleep in Andrew's arms.

Noticing their friend's sudden tiredness, as she lay motionless against Andrew, Tess caught her "Angel Boy's" eyes and nodded her head, speaking softly.

"You go put her to bed, Baby," she gently and quietly instructed.

"I'll put everything away. It is getting late after all…"

Nodding at his friend's request, Andrew ever-so-gently removed his arm from around his friend's shoulders, but kept a gentle hold on her to remove her injured ankle foot from the coffee table. Carefully removing the hot water bottle and handing it over to Tess, the blonde angel carefully gathered his younger friend up in his arms and slowly stood to his feet, putting a great deal of effort to not wake her up or injure her any further.

Holding Monica lovingly against his chest, the Search and Rescue angel quietly walked over to Tess, who stood beside the coffee table, gathering up the dirty dishes and cups to take into the kitchen. Turning her curly head to face her young friend, who stood beside her with their "Angel Girl" in his arms, Tess allowed a tearful smile to play on her lips.

Switching the cups she held in her hand to other one, the choir supervisor gently reached out with her free hand and softly stroked Monica's auburn hair before planting a tiny kiss on her forehead, making sure to avoid the nasty scar that she had received earlier that day.

"Sleep well, Angel Girl," she quietly whispered, smiling up at the sight in front of her,

"And don't worry, Baby; everything will be okay…"

Stroking the hair of her former charge one final time, Tess turned to her "Angel Boy" and lovingly ruffled his blonde locks, just like the old days, and planted a goodnight kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning, Baby," she softly whispered, giving a small smile in his direction,

"Tomorrow, maybe we can figure some of what is going on here…"

Grinning back at his older friend and former supervisor, Andrew gave a small nod of his head and whispered a quiet "Goodnight" before heading down the hallway towards Monica's temporary bedroom. As the angel neared and noticed that the door was halfway open, Andrew softly nudged the door with his foot and walked over to the soft bed. The lamp beside the bed on the end table was turned on low, much to Andrew's relief, as he came closer to the bed.

Gently laying his best friend down and fluffing the pillows before laying her head down on them, the angel pulled the covers back and gently tucked her feet, one sporting an ace bandage, underneath the warm sheets and comforter. Tucking the covers up around the young angel before him, Andrew lovingly reached his hand out stroked her hair away from her sealed eyelids before leaning over and kissing her cheek gently.

"I love you, sweetheart," the angel compassionately whispered as he took in his friend, sleeping soundly in front of him. Although he knew that she couldn't hear him, considering she wasn't awake, Andrew softly continued.

"Tess and I are right down the hall if you need us, Angel Girl and we'll be here in a second, okay, sweetie?"

Stroking her hair once more, Andrew removed his hand and slowly backed away from the bed and headed towards the wooden door. His eyes still on his best friend, the angel gently opened the door once again and slowly backed out, quietly shutting it behind him.

"Echhh…That was way too sweet…" Kathleen made a look of disgust as she watched Andrew kiss Monica's cheek and lovingly tuck her in.

"It makes me want to gag, I tell you, Denise…"

"Humph…" Denise angrily replied, not meeting Kathleen's gaze.

"Do you have a bucket I can throw up in, Kath?" Glaring down at her sleeping "supervisor" in front of her, the angry caseworker felt a sizzling urge to do something…

Something…

"Oh, I don't have a bucket, hon," Kathleen replied disgustedly as she quickly turned her eyes to Denise.

"But trust me: You won't need one once this night is completely over with. I have a plan and a good one at that. The best is yet to come…"

After an hour had passed, the apartment was dead quiet as all three angels slept soundly in their own separate rooms. All lights were turned off and doors shut tightly and the front door locked. The midnight sky had turned black as the minutes passed with no stars twinkling at all…

For some reason or another, Tess suddenly jerked out of a deep sleep. Beads of sweat formed on the dark-skinned angel's forehead and her nightclothes clung to her human form. Her dark brown and gray hair tangled, Tess quickly turned to the door in front of her and looked wildly around the small bedroom she occupied. Her breathing heavy and her hands shaking, the angel turned back to the closed door and all of a sudden noticed that the lights had suddenly turned on beneath her door.

What's Angel Boy doing up at this hour? She silently thought, concern etched on her features. And WHY did I wake up just now…I had no nightmares…Or did I?

But, suddenly before she could think any further, a piercing scream— Andrew's scream—sounded through her door from the front hallway. Nearly jumping out of her skin at her friend's loud scream, the nearly terrified angel shoved the covers back from her legs and let her bare feet hit the carpeted floor.

Just as she faced the door, though, it suddenly swung open, a figure appearing before her. A beam of light caught Tess' dark, brown eyes and she squinted to get rid of the glare to make out the face in front of her.

"Andrew? Baby…What…"

Himself breathing hard and his whole body shaking as he stood in Tess' doorway, dressed in only shorts and a white T-shirt, Andrew raised his voice and looked directly into Tess' frightened eyes.

"Monica…Monica's gone! She's GONE!"

Chapter 11

"What do you mean, Monica's gone?" Tess demanded, her own eyes filling with worry over what Andrew had just said.

"Just that, Tess," He cried out, his green eyes flooded with worry,

"I woke up just feeling like something was very wrong and I went to check on her and she isn't there! She couldn't have walked anywhere on that ankle!"

Tess' heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she reached out to pull Andrew close to her for a moment,

"We need to stay calm, baby, though I have a terrible feeling about this. If you and I go to pieces we won't do our Angel Girl one bit of good."

"It's Denise, Tess, I know it is! I can feel it! That's why she lied-she wanted to handle this on her own. She was determined to, but now…." His voice trailed off as he struggled to collect his thoughts,

"Monica's in trouble, Tess," He said after a moment, his voice trembling despite the control he tried to put into it,

"If Denise so much as harms one hair on her head-."

"Hang on now, baby," Tess implored, pulling away to look into his eyes,

"I know you're upset and I am too, but we need to have faith that the Father will tell us what to do. He is with Monica right now and He is in control, even though it doesn't feel that way right now. We don't even know for sure if Monica's caseworker is behind this, and until we know that for certain, we have to give her the benefit of the doubt."

Tess stopped abruptly, seeing a look come over her Angel Boy's face-a look she would recognize anywhere. It was the same look he'd had this afternoon when he was being told that Monica was in that field, and Tess had a feeling that their questions were about to be answered…

…Monica struggled with every bit of strength she had as she was dragged up the stairs in the dark. She had awoken to being very cold and immediately knowing that she was no longer with Andrew and Tess and safe.

Her heart was racing with fear as the two pairs of arms continued pulling her up, farther and farther. At last, she heard a door open and she was thrown into the darkness. She landed hard on the cold, hard floor, her already weakened ankle twisting and she bit her lip to stifle a scream of pain, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they had hurt her.

"Enjoy your stay, Monica," Denise's sarcastic voice floated down to her,

"You'd may as well make the most of it as you aren't going anywhere. You know, I can't believe you lied to Andrew and Tess. What kind of an angel are you? I already know you're a terrible supervisor, but now I know you're just a rotten angel in general. Angels don't lie, Monica, and you call them your best friends? I'd hate to see the way you treat those you don't like," Denise chuckled softly, as she shook her head,

"But wait that was how you treated me, so I guess I do know."

"Denise, wait," Monica managed to say, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat,

"We need to talk. I don't know what you think you are doing, but you don't want to do this, Denise! Believe me, you don't!"

"Wrong again," The angry caseworker replied,

"You were a mistake, Monica! As a supervisor and as an angel!"

With that, the door was slammed shut and Monica could hear a lock as well as a deadbolt click into place.

She was trapped.

She managed to sit up, crying out as she did so, from the pain in her ankle that now felt ten times worse than it had this afternoon. She looked around, but wherever she was, it was pitch black and oh, how she hated the dark.

Miserably, the angel lowered her face into her hands and began to cry, her sobs filled with pain and guilt over all that had transpired to bring her to this point. Where had it all gone so wrong and how could she have prevented it? Was Denise right? Was she a terrible angel? Maybe the only thing that had made her a good caseworker had been Tess and Andrew, and when they had been separated from her, the best parts of her had gone with them.

"Oh Father," She sobbed, heart-brokenly,

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry! I know I shouldn't have lied to them, but I wanted to protect them and I didn't want Tess to think she had failed with me, even though she did…and Denise, please Father, stay close to her right now. I don't know what is happening to her or why, but I believe that deep inside she could be a good angel, if only she had someone better than I to teach her."

The young angel's sobs echoed through the cold, dark room, as she trembled with fear and cold. She cried violently, until she grew exhausted, and her sobs turned to a quieter weeping.

"And Father…help me. I'm so afraid and it's so dark. I feel so alone…"

Chapter 12

"…Angel Boy, what has the Father told you?" Tess frantically called out as she followed her young friend out her bedroom door and down the hallway to Monica's now-empty bedroom. Keeping her teary, brown eyes on her "Angel Boy's" back as she followed him, the older angel's heart pounded louder than ever before as she entered Monica's room.

Just as Andrew had told her a few minutes ago, Monica really WAS gone. The sheets were thrown off to the side and the lamp on the nightstand was turned on low beside her "Angel Girl's" rumpled bed. Gazing around the room, which once held her former charge, Tess watched as Andrew walked slowly over to their friend's bed and sat down heavily on it.

"Andrew?" Tess tried once more as she continued to gaze at Andrew's body language. His back seemed to stiffen as he clenched the sheets of Monica's bed and staring up at the ceiling. His tear-stained green eyes grew wider as he listened to something that only he was able to hear at that time.

"Baby, would you PLEASE tell me what He's telling you?" Tess raised her voice louder than she had intended, trying to get Andrew to turn to her and answer her questions. "Please, Andrew!"

Startled at the sound of his friend's loud voice, Andrew jumped a bit as he faced the older angel once again. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks as he tightened his grip on the sheets and comforter he sat on.

Seeing her friend's expression and tears, Tess walked quickly over to her "Angel Boy" and sat down beside him, immediately taking his hand and gently releasing his hold on the bedspread he kept a firm grip on. Giving it a loving squeeze, Tess met his green eyes and spoke in a firm voice.

"What did the Father tell you, Andrew?"

Giving his head an unbelieving shake, his tangled, blonde hair swaying against his forehead, Andrew let out a tired sigh and started talking, not meeting his old friend's desperate, but controlling, eyes.

"The Father…He's told me…Denise IS the one who took Monica, Tess. With—with the help of Kathleen…"

Upon hearing the name of the dark angel, Tess' brown eyes widened in horror as she gasped loudly. Terror surged through her body as she found herself gripping Andrew's hand

tighter than ever. Keeping her eyes on Andrew's face, she listened as her friend continued with the explanation.

"They—they took her to an abandoned house…It's downtown…in—in a bad area…" His voice growing quieter, the angel turned his eyes back to the ceiling, refusing to meet Tess' eyes, as he listened once more to the Voice of the Father, informing him more on the horrible situation,

"And—"

"And what, Baby?" Tess demanded quietly, squeezing his chilly hand tightly. "What?"

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Andrew, for the first time since they entered Monica's empty bedroom, met the older angel's terrified eyes with his own.

"And He's telling me to be the one…to go to her, Tess. Just—just me…"

Feeling hot tears forming in her eyes again and streaming down her dark skin, Tess opened her mouth to speak, but before she was able to get her words out, Andrew interrupted…speaking the few words that she hoped he'd never have to say.

Especially in THIS situation.

"But…I'm not allowed to take her back here, Tess…I have to stay in my angelic form while I'm there…"

Turning away from the locked attic door, Denise's mouth turned upward into an evil smirk as she faced Kathleen standing behind her, her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
"How'd we do, Kath?" she whispered, her dark blue eyes glistening.

"Girl, you did perfect," the dark angel applauded the caseworker as she reached out and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Or WE did perfect. Ya know, Denise, I was thinking…"

"What?" the dark-haired caseworker demanded, raising a thin eyebrow at the demon.

"What are you thinking?"

Smirking down at Denise, the demon's dark brown eyes flashed with evil as she spoke quietly.

"We would make such a perfect team, you and me," she replied, squeezing Denise's shoulder as the two walked slowly down the long, dark staircase to the main floor of the house.

"Don't' you think, honey?"

Returning the smirk, Denise's own eyes flashed as she circled her arm around Kathleen's waist as they continued walking down the steps.

"I think we would, Kathleen…I really think we would…"

Chapter 13

The blond Search and Rescue angel walked purposefully down the dimly lit street at nearly 2:00 in the morning, his hands buried inside of his trench coat pockets to keep them warm. Had anyone been able to see him, they would have first noticed the great sadness that was emulating from the very core of his being, and the worry that etched his handsome features.

Andrew hated this neighborhood as he had been here before-too many times, as an Angel of Death. This part of the city was heavy with crime and he had been here often over the years to take innocent people home to the Father, and now tears filled his eyes at the thought of Monica being anywhere near here.

"Oh please, Father," his mind pleaded,

"Let her be alright."

He stopped briefly in front of the house before he entered, knowing that if Kathleen and Denise were anywhere nearby they would not be able to see him, nor would Monica until he knew it was safe for her to know he was there. He searched the first three floors and could find no trace of Kathleen or the Caseworker, so he anxiously headed to the attic, where he knew his beloved friend would be.

Andrew appeared in the corner of the dark attic, his angelic eyes able to see through the darkness that surrounded him.

He heard her before he ever saw her. The muffled sobs, filled with pain, fear and exhaustion, tore at his heart as his eyes came to rest upon her. She was sitting up against the wall, her face lowered into her hands, her brilliant auburn hair spilling over her shoulders and her entire body shaking from fear and cold. He could feel the grief flowing from her as he quietly approached her and knelt down beside of her, before becoming visible to her.

"Monica." He uttered softly, his voice full of his compassion and great love for her.

Startled for a brief second, she looked up at him through reddened and swollen eyes, hardly daring to believe he was really here.

"Oh Andrew," She wept, as he drew her into his arms, cradling her as tightly as he dared. He held her for a long time as she sobbed, then once the tears had begun to subside, he then stood up and shrugged off his coat, before wrapping it around Monica's trembling shoulders.

"Thank you," She whispered, not meeting his eyes as all the things that Denise had said to her came flooding back. Monica knew that Andrew had been sent here and that he was in angelic form and that spoke volumes to her and the lie she had told was weighing heavily on her conscience.

'You were a mistake, Monica-as a supervisor and as an angel!'

The words coursed through her mind once more as a small sob escaped her throat. Where had this all gone so horribly wrong?

"Sweetheart?" Andrew said softy, disturbing her thoughts as he reached and cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to meet his gaze,

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" His eyes searched hers for the answers to his questions,

"How is your ankle, honey?"

"It hurts," She uttered, her voice trembling,

"When she…when I was thrown up here, I landed on it again."

Andrew sat down on the floor and gently took her ankle into his hands, wincing as he heard her cry out softly,

"You may have torn some tendons, Sweetie."

He had noticed the way she had started to bring up Denise, but then changed her mind about it and his heart ached to hear the truth, from her. He had a feeling that the lie she had told could be a part of the reason he was not allowed to take her back to where Tess waited for some word from them. He knew that the Father's plan was perfect though and he tried not to question it, but he was so worried about his best friend being in over her head, it was all he could do to remain calm.

"Want to tell me what happened, Angel Girl?" He asked softly, turning his head back to look at her again and he noticed how quickly she averted his eyes.

Monica's mind raced frantically, unsure of what to do,

"I want to protect him!" her mind screamed,

"I don't even understand this myself…"

"I…I'm not sure, Andrew. I…"

The frustration that had begun to eat at Andrew out of his strong desire to help her, exploded then as he heard her once again begin to evade the subject,

"Stop it, Monica!" He said, his voice louder than he had intended it to be,

"You do know what happened, just like you know what happened yesterday! That was no accident anymore than this was and you're not being honest about it, doesn't change that fact! I know it was Denise with the help of Kathleen. I know Denise has been failing assignments and leaving you to deal with the mess!" His eyes penetrated into hers as he struggled to lower his voice, though it didn't lose its sternness,

"I need you to be honest with me if I am going to be able to help you at all! Can you at least do that much?"

Chapter 14

"Andrew…I—" Monica stuttered as she sat, shaking, on the cold floor of the attic, staring into her best friend's stern, green eyes. Her own brown eyes flooding with more hot tears and trickling down her pale features, the younger angel's voice broke off as she felt her body convulsing with heavy sobs.

Moving her red and swollen eyes away from Andrew, the Irish angel brought her hands up to her eyes and continued to let every sob in her being escape from her.

As the angel let her emotions out, she felt a strong, but gentle, pair of arms wrap around her waist and hold her tightly. Her vision blurred with wet tears, Monica removed her hands from her eyes and threw her shaky arms around Andrew's neck, holding onto him for dear life.

She knew that what she had done was very wrong; lying about how she had sprained her ankle the day before and claiming it was an "accident" when it was really Denise…

With Kathleen's help…Kathleen…

Shaking her auburn head as she buried her tear-streaked face deeper into her friend's chest, Monica's mind whirled as she remembered Andrew's words just a second ago about how he knew that Kathleen was involved in helping Denise hurt her. Had Kathleen really been the one to try and take her young caseworker away from her…and make her go over to the other side with her?

How else could Denise had suddenly changed? She thought miserably as she felt Andrew rock her gently in his arms. Monica, you should have KNOWN that she couldn't have done this alone…and Kathleen has always been the one to try and hurt us in the past…Why would things be different now? Forcing herself to try and speak, Monica heard a few words escape her lips and into Andrew's ear.

"I'm sorry, Andrew…I'm sorry…" she whispered tearfully.

Gently pulling away from the embrace, Andrew kept a light hold on his friend's shaking shoulders and tried to meet her brown eyes…and succeeded.

"Are you ready to tell me the truth now, Monica?" the older angel whispered gently, but firmly, rubbing the

soft shoulders of his dear friend. "The entire truth?"

Summoning up all of her courage despite her mind screaming out to protect her best friend from all around

them, Monica gave her head a jerky puppet's nod, her long, auburn hair bobbing against her shoulders, and

slowly opened her mouth, her words quiet and strained with tears that still refused to come to an end.

"Yes…I'll tell you the truth, Andrew…"

"…The incident in the café last week when Denise burst in after Stevie got hit by a car wasn't the first

time…It also wasn't the first assignment she had failed, either. But—Denise kept pinning the blame on me. I've

tried to be nice to her and reason with her, but as the years went by and as she kept failing the assignments,

she kept coming back to me and telling me I should have warned her…But…when Stevie died, that one took

the cake, Andrew…"

Monica stopped talking for a second to gather her thoughts and take several shaky breaths before she

continued, returning her gaze to her best friend in front of her.

"That incident was the worst one yet. But—I didn't think that she'd go as far as to try to kill me, Andrew…I

didn't! A—a week after you saved me from the truck, I was given the day off and just walking down the street

when I heard Denise's voice calling out to me. I swear, Andrew, she sounded like she was in trouble and

needed my help. I—I thought she'd prayed to the Father about everything and we'd be able to work

everything out. But—as I came closer to her…I suddenly felt myself falling into that sinkhole. I didn't know it

was Denise until—until I looked up and saw her laughing down at me…"

Her voice catching in her throat, the younger angel choked out, "She told me 'Maybe that will teach you to

set angels up to fail'…and she disappeared. I didn't know that Kathleen was involved with this…I didn't know…"

"So it WASN'T an accident, Angel Girl," Andrew confirmed, although he already knew the truth. He just wanted

to hear the word "accident" come out of his friend's own mouth.

Gulping, Monica aimed her tear-filled, brown eyes to Andrew's loving, green ones and spoke quietly.

"It wasn't an accident, Andrew…Denise—and I guess with Kathleen's help—did this to me. But—"

"But what, sweetie?" Andrew pressed, moving his hand to stroke her hair lovingly. "But what?"

Her body once more shaking, the angel closed her weary and pained eyes, refusing to meet her friend's gaze.

She just couldn't look into those green eyes in front of her now…Not after what she had done.

"But I only wanted to protect you, Andrew! I only wanted to protect you from getting hurt! You and Tess…I

couldn't let that happen to you two again!" she cried through her tears as she finally brought herself up to

look into Andrew's eyes. "You've done so much for me in the past that—that I couldn't get you involved again

and have you guys possibly hurt by Denise…Although I didn't think that she would go so far, and being as

naïve as I was, the thought of my best friends getting hurt kept coming at me that—"

"That you lied," Andrew concluded, tears filling his own eyes as he listened to Monica talk. "Oh, sweetheart…"

"Andrew, please understand!" the Irish angel pleaded, interrupting her friend. "I know that what I did was

wrong; I shouldn't have lied to you, but—but please understand that I was only trying to protect you and

Tess…I was only trying to protect you…"

Letting out a sigh of his own, Andrew closed his eyes as he once more wrapped his young friend up in his arms

tightly, gently rocking her back and forth on the cold ground. Kissing the side of her head lightly, the angel

shook his head slightly as he took in all that Monica had told him.

And her question.

'Andrew, please understand…I was only trying to protect you and Tess…"

Deciding to himself that he refused to answer the question directly, the Search and Rescue angel whispered

into his best friend's ear softly, trying to put all of his compassion and love into his voice, along with

reassurance that she would get out of this mess.

"You'll be okay, honey…" he whispered gently, continuing to rock the angel as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, I promise…I'll get you out of here, if it's the last thing I do…"

Chapter 15

Andrew fell silent for a few moments as Monica continued to cry in his arms. He was trying as hard as he could to understand the reasons behind her lying to he and Tess, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was hurt. Three years ago, there would have been nothing that she would have kept from him, regardless of what it was, but now, even though he had been sure that nothing had changed between them, apparently something had.

He sighed softly, feeling her entire body shaking with the grief, pain and guilt that was consuming her and he wasn't sure that there was any end to her tears,

"Shhh, sweetheart," He crooned softly to her, his hand moving to stroke her hair once more,

"C'mon now. It's all going to be all right. I promise it will be."

Slowly, Monica forced herself to stop crying, though each breath she took seemed to force back another flood of pain. She pulled away slowly, staring down at her trembling hands as she took in shaky breaths.

Andrew reached out and grasped her hands tightly in his own,

"What happened tonight? Did you speak with Denise at all?" He had a feeling that there was still more pain she was holding back. He remembered all too well the way the young Caseworker had spoken to his friend in the café, and he also knew Monica took every harsh word to heart.

Monica swallowed hard, trying to get past the lump in her throat as she miserably nodded her head,

"I..I told her she didn't want to do this. She told me I was a mistake, as a supervisor and as an angel," She clutched his hands tightly as the next words tumbled out in a rush of pain,

"She said she couldn't believe I had lied to you and Tess…that angels are not supposed to lie and I had lied to my best friends," Her reddened eyes, still glazed over with tears, looked up into his green ones, seeing a mixture of emotions in them and her heart sank even deeper,

"You're still upset with me about that, Andrew, I can tell," Her gentle Irish lilt was thick from all her tears and was tinged with hurt.

Andrew drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly,

"Yeah, sweetie, I guess I am," He responded in a whisper,

"I can't help but wonder if maybe you being in this attic tonight could have been avoided if only you had been honest with us."

"I'm sorry, Andrew. I'm so terribly sorry." She whispered, the tears that brimmed her eyes in a blink, spilled onto her cheeks at the realization of just how deeply she had hurt someone she loved so much.

"Oh Monica," He said gently, taking her face into his hands tenderly,

"I know you are, Angel Girl, and we'll get past this…I'll get past this. I just need a little time."

"I was trying to avoid hurting you and somehow I managed to anyway. Andrew, you have to know how much I love you and that it was never my intention for you to get hurt, especially by me." Her brown eyes pleaded with him, wanting more than anything his forgiveness.

Andrew gazed into her eyes, seeing all the exhaustion that was so vivid in them and he pulled her close once more,

"I know," He sighed softly, resting his cheek on her hair for a moment,

"Try to sleep, sweetheart and we'll figure out what to do in the morning."

Miserably, she nodded her head, biting her lip to hold back another flood of tears. She so wanted him to forgive her for deceiving him, but knew that would not happen tonight. Despite everything else that had happened-Denise, Kathleen, a dozen failed assignments; suddenly more than anything else, she only wanted her relationship with her dearest friend to be all right again.

"Well, Denise, it appears our Angel Girl has some company," Kathleen remarked as she and the caseworker stood, unseen, in the attic.

Denise rolled her eyes in annoyance,

"Does this guy ever quit?" She muttered angrily, her blue eyes glaring at her supervisor, who was just beginning to fall into a restless sleep in his arms.

"We have to do something. I can't stand this!"

Kathleen smiled, knowing she nearly had the caseworker right where she needed to be,

"So, Denise, what do you have in mind?"

Chapter 16

Several minutes passed by as Andrew continued to hold Monica's sleeping form gently in his arms. Rubbing her shoulders softly with his hands, the weary angel gave his friend's head a loving kiss before turning his gaze to his right…and gasping out loud.

His blood running cold at what he saw before his very eyes, Andrew drew in a shaky, fearful breath as he came face to face with Denise and Kathleen. The caseworker and the demon stood off to the side, each of their gazes turned on them. Denise's fiery, blue eyes turned on him and his best friend and Kathleen's smirk showing plainly on her demonic features, Andrew forced himself not to scream as he only tightened his arms around Monica's form.

Father…How—how could they POSSIBLY see me? He silently cried up above. I thought—I thought I was—

Suddenly, the realization came on top of him like a bucket of ice-cold water and Andrew felt his already tear-stained, green eyes well up with even more tears. The thought of what was occurring before him sent a cold shiver down the angel's spine as he realized the truth:

Not only was Monica in human form, but…now, so was he…

"…I know he saw us," Denise remarked quietly as she and Kathleen disappeared from the attic room and down the stairs to the main floor.

"I just know it. I could tell by the way he looked at us…But, that's part of my plan, Kath. It's a big part of the plan. Those two are now stuck in human form, which makes our plan go even more smoothly…"

"So…What IS your plan?" Kathleen demanded as she linked her arm through the caseworker's as they came to the bottom of the staircase and onto the main floor of the large house.

"You sound so confident, hon…"

Her eyes flashing with an evil all their own, Denise allowed her mouth to turn upward into a small grin at her new friend as she folded her arms across her chest and leaning against the wall. Turning her eyes up to the high ceiling and staring at it for a minute, the young caseworker finally returned her gaze to the dark angel and smirked.

"I have the most perfect plan, Kathleen," she whispered dangerously,

"You're taught me well these past few days, you know, so I DO know a good plan when I see it…"

Sighing loudly as Denise rattled on, Kathleen rolled her eyes upwards and interrupted the angel's words.

"Will you just tell me, for heaven's sake, Denise?" she demanded, folding her own arms across her chest and shooting a challenging look the caseworker's way,

"If you want to do what you want to do, you better tell me so we can get ready for it, girl!"

Not paying any attention to the demon's snappish remarks, Denise smiled wickedly at her friend as she reached in the pocket of her blue jeans and pulled out a small object. Keeping her hand rolled up into a small ball, the caseworker raised her blue eyes to Kathleen's dark, brown ones before speaking her mind.

"The plan is very simple, Kathleen," she remarked, keeping her voice low and mysterious,

"All it will take is the perfect timing and teamwork…Are you ready for that?"

"Denise…" Kathleen responded, exasperated,

"You're talking to the master of revenge here. What's in your hand? And it better be good…" she finished threateningly.

Slowly opening her hand, the caseworker smiled as she allowed the dark angel to see with her own eyes the small object: A small, red lighter. The small object sat in the palm of the caseworker's hand as each figure in the center of the living room stood staring at one another, the plan unraveling before their very eyes…

Her hand swiftly clicking on the small lighter she held in her delicate hand, Denise smiled evilly as she watched the red and orange flame flicker before her very eyes.

No words spoken between herself and Kathleen, who stood at her side at the bottom of the staircase, the caseworker shot one glance at her older friend before, with a tiny flick of her wrist, threw the small lighter to the ground…

Right at the foot of the carpeted staircase in front of them…

Chapter 17

Andrew's heart continued to pound loudly in his chest as he tried to figure out why he was now human.

"Why, Father?" His mind pleaded desperately,

"How can I help Monica in this form?" Tiredly, he leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes resting on the sleeping angel he held in his arms.

He knew he had hurt her tonight by his revelation that he still had a problem with her having lied to him. He felt a stab of guilt as he noted the troubled look on her pale face, even in sleep. Andrew knew she had been through so much over the last two years with Denise and he could only imagine how she must have felt having to tell the humans she cared so much about that their loved one had died or was in trouble because an angel had failed. Now she was facing the fact that she had lost her first caseworker to Kathleen and he knew that was a blow that had hurt her terribly.

So why then, was he still so upset over her not telling him the truth?

Sighing softly, he closed his eyes for a moment and drew in a deep breath. It was then that his eyes opened in alarm as the smell of smoke filled his senses. Trying not to panic, the angel, now human, carefully removed himself from Monica's sleeping embrace and got to his feet. His eyes now accustomed to the dark in the attic, he approached the door and was engulfed in the smoke that was pouring in from underneath it. Laying his hand on the door, he felt the warmth and fear filled him to the very bottom of his soul with the realization that the house was on fire and they were trapped.

Tess paced the floor back at the apartment, waiting for some word from Andrew or Monica. The not knowing was making her crazy with worry as she wondered what fate had befallen her two angel babies. Oh, she knew deep in her heart that Andrew and Monica would take care of each other and even more importantly, that the Father would take care of all of them, but the not knowing was hard for her. Andrew had left over three hours ago and there was still no word from either of them and that wasn't like Andrew. He knew she would be worried and she was.

Gazing out the window once more, she sighed heavily,

"Father, please, tell me what is happening," She said softly.

It was then that her heart was filled with knowledge that sent chills all through her body. As she listened, the Father told her all that had transpired involving the two angels, and she gasped out loud, hearing the trouble that they were now in and she sank wearily into the lounge chair.

"Can I help them, Father? Please tell me that I can help them!" Her dark eyes flooded with tears at the mere thought of how afraid they must be right now. Why was this happening? She didn't want to question and she struggled to keep her faith that God would give Andrew and Monica what they needed when they needed it.

"Be still, my angel," Came the gentle, loving voice that floated down to her waiting heart,

"Not yet, but soon."

"You are a genius, Denise!" Kathleen chuckled, as the two of them stood, unseen to the human eye outside of the house, watching as the flames began to engulf the third floor, slowly making their way to the attic, which held their two prisoners.

Denise smiled smugly as she watched the brilliant orange flames lapping at the house before her,

"I owe it all to you, Kath. We make a great team."

Kathleen smiled, knowing that now was the time,

"How would you like to make that a permanent thing, Denise?" Seeing the caseworker raise her eyebrows in question, she continued,

"You're not cut out for all this lovey dovey God stuff, Denise, but there are bigger and better things that you are much more well suited for. Come with me and serve my Master. It's much more fun creating havoc than goodness, isn't it?"

Denise's eyes widened at the realization of what Kathleen was and she wondered why she had not figured it out before,

"You're a demon?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, in a matter of speaking, yes," The dark angel replied, judging Denise's reaction carefully. This was the most crucial moment in a demon's existence-would Denise leave God's light to come with her.

Denise turned her eyes back to the house for a moment, thinking about her supervisor, who was trapped in the attic, maybe finding it hard to breath and she felt a very brief pang of guilt. Then she thought about all the failed assignments and how Monica had never warned her before it was too late, but yet had refused to take the responsibility. She shook her head in amazement before turning back to Kathleen,

"What do I have to do to join you?"

Chapter 18

A smell all of a sudden jerking Monica out of her deep and restless sleep, the tired and weak angel opened her

weary, brown eyes and the first thing she noticed was that Andrew was no longer by her side.

Forcing herself to sit up, despite her hurting ankle, Monica's heart pounded loudly in her chest and tears once

again filled her eyes as she searched the dark attic for her friend…and finding him pacing not that far from the

locked door. Andrew was running his hands through his short, blonde hair and his footsteps quickened each

time he turned around to pace in the other direction. Even from where she sat on the ground, Monica was

able to see the look of absolute horror in his green eyes.

"Andrew?" she weakly called out, struggling to sit up even more to get a better look at his face. "Andrew,

what is it?"

Her soft, tired voice breaking him from his pacing, the older angel stopped in his tracks and turned his eyes on

his best friend. Tears filled his own eyes as he looked into her pained eyes. How was he ever going to tell her

that the house was on fire and he was now stuck in human form?

Sucking in a deep, shaky breath, Andrew walked quickly over to his best friend and sat down beside her on

the ground once again, immediately taking her into his arms, as if somehow he would be able to stop her from

getting hurt when the fire reached the attic…

Struggling to gain control of his emotions as he held the other angel tightly, Andrew searched for his voice as

he prepared to inform his dear friend what was now happening…and what was going to happen to them if they

didn't get out soon…

"Monica…" he started, fear etched in his voice.

"Andrew…What's that smell?" Monica interrupted, tightening her arms around her friend as she leaned closer to

him in exhaustion and pain. "What's going on here…"

Gulping loudly and feeling the tears trail down his pale cheeks, the Search and Rescue angel, now in human

form, gently and lovingly rubbed Monica's shoulders as he finally allowed himself to speak the whole truth in his

friend's ear.

"Angel Girl…The house is on fire…" he slowly and quietly uttered, waiting for her reaction. Finding that his

whole body was shaking, he forced himself to continue. "And—I'm in human form, sweetheart…Kathleen and

Denise were up here not that long ago and they noticed me…and—and I noticed them…"

"What?" Monica cried out, lifting her head off of Andrew's chest and staring into his eyes, horrorstruck.

"What do you mean that 'the house is on fire', Andrew?! And—what do you mean that you're in 'human

form'?"

Tears flowing from her brown eyes now faster than ever before as she took in her best friend's few words,

Monica felt herself trembling with terror, her mind screaming out that this couldn't be happening…Denise and

Kathleen wouldn't do this to them.

They couldn't!

"I mean the house is on fire, Monica," Andrew repeated, his voice deadly quiet and filled with fear as he

turned his head and gulped as he noticed that the shadows of the orange flames through the door. Smoke

continued to flow through the door as the fire only came closer and closer…

Noticing her friend's reaction, the Irish angel turned to gaze at what her friend was staring at and screamed,

nearly causing Andrew to jump out of his skin at the shrill of her voice.

"Andrew, we have to do something!" she cried out, struggling to stand to her feet, but only letting out a cry

of pain as she put her full weight on her ankle. Nearly falling to the ground, she suddenly felt Andrew's arm

wrap tightly around her waist, catching her before she hit the hard, unforgiving floor. Feeling herself lowered

back to the floor, the two angels sat down beside one another, each one taking in what was happening to

them.

Feeling all of her composure slipping away from her, Monica felt her body go limp against Andrew's as she

sobbed at the thought that they were both now human and trapped in this dark attic…and the fire was quickly

coming their way…

"I know that we have to do something, Monica!" Andrew cried out, his voice loud and shrill. "But we're not

magic; I'm not in angelic form anymore, and—and I don't know what the Father wants us to do…I don't know

what He wants us to do…"

His voice now getting choked up, Andrew only tightened his arms around his friend's frail shoulders and buried

his face in her hair, trying to stop himself from looking over at the door, which the flames were now slowly

starting to burn through…

Turning her fearful eyes towards the door, Monica tightly held onto her friend for dear life as she watched

each flame slowly lap at the door…one by one…

"…So, what do you say, Denise?" Kathleen calmly looked down at the caseworker as the flames continued to

lap deliciously at the house before them. The fire had finally made its way up to the attic, which made

Kathleen smile at the very thought of those two pitiful angels locked in there. Snickering to herself, she kept

her dark, demonic eyes planted on Denise's face.

"You mean, I don't have to do anything to join you?" Denise questioned, incredulous at the revelation that all

she had to do was say that word that she wanted to join. "All I have to do is ask?"

"All you have to do is ask, honey," Kathleen confirmed, smirking at the burning house before them in the dark,

starless night. Her eyes flashing sparks, the demon turned back to Denise, continuing to stare at her as she

waited for her answer.

Turning to face her new friend, the dark-haired caseworker returned the smile that was offered her way. Her

smile slowly turning to a smirk of her own, Denise slowly nodded her head and met Kathleen's eyes, her heart

jumping at the thought of finally being able to work with this dark angel forever.

"I want to go with you then," she quietly answered finally, her eyes taking on an evil look of their own. "I

don't know why I didn't decide this sooner, Kathleen…"

"Better late than never, my dear," Kathleen replied, smiling at the thought of having finally caught her victim

hook, line and sinker. This was too much fun! "Better late than never…"

All of a sudden, before Denise's eyes, she was transformed. Her long, beautiful, black hair was now chopped

to her shoulders and died a reddish color. Her blue eyes held an evil that only she was able to pull off and her

clothing transformed into an all-black outfit, similar to the one that Kathleen was now wearing, too. A black

tank top and a knee-length black skirt covered their demonic forms and each one wore black nylons, covered

with made-for-holes, and 1-inch sandles on their feet.

Smiling wickedly at the thought that her Master would be so proud of her, and that she had passed her

assignment, Kathleen wrapped an arm around her new friend and the two dark angels walked off together into

the night…and disappeared from sight as if neither of them were ever there…

Chapter 19

"We have to do something, Andrew!" Monica cried out, pulling away from him as she watched in horror as the flames burned completely through the door,

"Is there a window? There has to be window!"

His eyes burning from the smoke, the blond angel looked around him as he rose to his feet shakily. The flames made it easier to see as his eyes came to rest on a boarded up window on the other side of the attic.

Racing over to it, he wrapped his fingers around the first board and pulled on it as hard as he could, letting out a small cry as the nails came lose from the window and the wood dug into his fingers. His desperation fueled him as he continued tearing at each wooden board until they had all been removed. He then walked back to Monica and took his coat, wrapping it around his arm, before he returned to the window and shattered it with his wrapped arm.

His human lungs welcomed the clean air that came racing into the attic, and he turned back to his best friend as he realized she had started coughing as the smoke and fire came closer. Racing back to her, he dropped the coat and knelt down beside her,

"Put your arms around my neck, baby. Let's get you over to this window so you can get some air."

Monica nodded her head though she couldn't speak for coughing and crying as she wrapped her arms tightly around him and he lifted her up into his arms.

Andrew carried her over to the window and lowered her back to the ground, kneeling beside of her, watching worriedly, as she took in several short gasps of air between coughs.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice etched with deep concern for her as his eyes darted nervously to the flames that were now well on their way into the attic.

"Yes," She managed to say after a moment,

"Andrew, is there a way out?"

Andrew turned away from her and stuck his head out the window, his hopeful heart sinking at what he saw. Yes, there was a way. A very narrow ledge that seemed to lead to an upper porch as it rounded the corner. It would be possible for him to get to it, but not for Monica.

He would never be able to carry her on so narrow a walkway and there was no way she could walk on that ankle.

"There is a ledge, sweetie," He said softly, not meeting her eyes, less she see the tears that shimmered there,

"But it's only a few inches wide at best, and…I wouldn't be able to get us both safely over it."

Monica lowered her head, fighting another outpouring of tears as her mind raced frantically for a moment. She could feel the heat from the flames, and she looked up, seeing them now flowing across the rafters above them,

"Then go, Andrew! Go and get help!"

"Monica," He turned to look at her, his expression one of disbelief,

"No, I'm not leaving you. I can't do that-"

"Yes, you can! There isn't a choice in this any more, Andrew. If you don't go and try to find help, then…" Her voice trailed off for a moment, unable to say the words. Instead, she reached for his hands and gripped them tightly in her own; her brown eyes brimming with unshed tears,

"Please? Please go while you can!" She was begging now, as her eyes searched his pleadingly.

"No!" Andrew cried out, tears slipping onto his cheeks at the pain her request was causing him. If he went out that window and something happened to her, he would never forgive himself. Looking into her eyes now, he could see so much-it was like looking into a window of her life over the last three years as it all came to an abrupt head right now. He could see every ounce of pain and humiliation she had endured with Denise's failures as well as her devastation over possibly losing her first caseworker to Kathleen's dark and dangerous influence. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes and her great sorrow over his not forgiving her lying. It was a look that would be forever etched into his memory.

"Please Andrew! This is what I was so afraid of…I don't want you to get hurt! I could never forgive myself if that happened, especially not now." Her anguished words brought him back to the present as he sat back down close to her.

"Please Father," his heart pleaded as his mind raced with confusion as he watched the flames grow closer,

"Tell me what to do!"

Andrew closed his eyes for a moment as he felt a peace fill his waiting heart and when he opened his eyes once more, he took Monica's tear-streaked face into his hands,

"I'm not leaving you, Angel Girl, and we are forgetting something very important here," He looked deeply into her eyes, searching them to see if she would remember for herself, but there was so much pain and panic in them that he knew she was far from thinking clearly,

"God is in control here, sweetheart, and instead of asking each other what we should do, perhaps we should ask Him."

The Irish tongued angel was trembling violently as a fit of coughing from the smoke overtook her for a moment,

"How can I ask Him for help now?" She whispered,

"I may have lost my caseworker, I lied to my dearest friends…how can I ask for His help when I don't deserve it?"

"No one deserves His love or His forgiveness, Monica. You KNOW that. Oh Angel Girl, you know it with every bit of truth that is within you. All you have to do is ask. All WE have to do is ask," Andrew tried to reach through the hurt that was consuming her so she could remember what she already knew. Moving his hands from her face, he took her hands and bowed his head as he began to pray to their Heavenly Father, lifting his words up to the One who loved them both so much and would provide for them.

Monica listened to her best friend's words as she gripped his hands tightly, her widened eyes never leaving the flames that continued to grow ever nearer to them.

Chapter 20

Having moved to the living room of the apartment from Monica's bedroom, Tess now sat on the comfortable

couch, her head buried deep into her hands as she lifted up prayer after prayer for her two friends…her "Angel

Babies"…

The 15 minutes that had passed since she found out about the fire seemed like an eternity as the desperate

angel felt her heart beating more wildly than ever and her patience growing very thin. She had been waiting

for word from the Father to go and help her friends, but she still hadn't received that calling to do so…

Which started to annoy Tess even more.

"Father, please!" she cried, tears rolling down her chocolate-colored skin as she clenched her hands even

tighter together as she prayed. "Please…let me help my Babies…Oh, please God…"

Not knowing if she had the strength to even continue on in her prayers, the supervisor angel lifted her

clenched hands up to her brown, tear-filled eyes and wept into them, shaking her head at the very thought of

what was happening to Andrew and Monica at that very instant. Her friends were trapped…and she was

unable to go to them…

But, suddenly, just as the angel was about to lose her composure for good, she all of a sudden felt a tugging

at her heart and a gentle Voice whisper into her ear, full of love and understanding. Removing her trembling

hands from her eyes, Tess looked up at the ceiling and listened to what the Father was telling her…her heart

souring as she paid close attention.

"You must go to them now, My child," He lovingly whispered into her ear as her heart continued to pound

rapidly. "You must. Go to them now and help them…And remember, Tess, I am with you, Andrew and Monica

always, even until the end of the earth…"

Her tears flowing faster than ever before, the older angel didn't bother to wipe away the wetness on her

cheeks as she lifted up a smile to Heaven, a weak, trembling smile of thanks to the One Who loved them so

much and was with them.

"Thank You, Father," she whispered, quickly standing to her feet, her arms wrapped around herself. "Thank

You…and please forgive me for my anger…I'm just so worried about those two…"

"Of course you're forgiven, My dear angel," the Father replied softly and reassuringly. "Of course…You know I

love you, Andrew and Monica. Now go and help them, My child…They need you."

Giving her head a slight nod, Tess quickly walked down the hall to the closet and opened it, grabbing her

heavy overcoat before rushing to the front door and opening it. Quickly slamming it shut, the angel rushed off

into the cold night—having now been transformed into her angelic form—to help her dear friends…

The friends that she loved with her whole heart and soul…

Feeling himself growing weaker as the minutes passed, Andrew continued to grip Monica's shaky hands tightly

in his own as he forced himself to stay alert. Trying to take as deep of breaths as possible from the cool air

through the open window, the angel opened his eyes and turned them on Monica's face before him.

His best friend sat close to him on the hard floor, her eyes still turned onto the orange flames that were slowly

making their way closer and closer to them. Her hands gripping Andrew's more tightly, the Irish angel leaned

up against her friend as she felt herself grow woozy and lightheaded. The smoke now practically filling up the

entire attic and the flames only growing closer with each passing second, Monica closed her eyes tightly as

she found herself having trouble breathing correctly again.

Her body shaking with another round of coughing from the smoke she found herself inhaling, the angel fought

her hardest to stay conscious as she thought she heard Andrew's concerned and loving voice call her name.

But the fight seemed impossible as she felt her body growing more weak than ever…before blacking out, the

last few thoughts entering her mind were that her best friend, Andrew, would be safe and get out okay…

Chapter 21

"Monica!" Andrew cried out hoarsely for what seemed to the hundredth time, but there was still no response. He listened closely as his heart raced frantically. She was still breathing, though barely.

"Oh please, Father," He sobbed in between fits of coughing as the flames grew closer still,

"I don't think angels can die, but Father, I'm afraid! I am so afraid. Your will be done, but please, if it is Your will, send us help!"

Still holding Monica's limp body in his arms, he clutched her closer to his chest as the flames came within inches of them. His tears fell unashamedly as he buried his face in her auburn hair,

"I'm sorry, Angel Girl. I said I'd get you out of this, but I don't know how. I don't know how!"

"But God knows how, baby,"

Andrew's head jerked up at the wonderfully familiar voice that came in strong despite the cracking and popping of the hot flames,

"Tess!" He cried out weakly, his tear-filled eyes flooding with relief at the sight of his friend.

Tess, too, had tears in her eyes at the sight before her. Monica looked lifeless and each breath she took, even though they were shallow, seemed to be a struggle, and her Angel Boy looked as though he were ready to drop as he coughed violently, trying to clear the smoke from his lungs.

"Hang in here with me a little longer, Andrew. C'mon baby, we've gotta get you both out of here now!"

Weakly, Andrew struggled to his feet, still holding his best friend in his shaking arms. Tess wrapped her arm around his waist to help support him, seeing how drained he was. She then closed her eyes and offered up prayers to the Father, asking for Him to deliver she and her beloved babies from this fire that was threatening to consume them.

Andrew watched as the flames that covered the stairs to the attic suddenly parted, leaving them a clear path to safety. They wasted no time in getting out of the attic and as Andrew turned his head one last time to the spot where he and Monica had been just moments before, he saw it was now consumed in flames. Shuddering, he turned away as they continued their descent down the stairs and out of the house.

As soon as they were outside, Andrew fell weakly to his knees, though he was careful in laying his friends lifeless body on the ground. As soon as the cool night air hit his smoke filled lungs he began to cough violently. He felt Tess' hand running through his hair, which was also filled with smoke and he was grateful for the calming her presence brought him. He felt his head begin to spin and he murmured her name, but he never felt Tess catch him as he lost consciousness.

Tess lowered her Angel Boy to the ground gently,

"That's okay, baby," She whispered softly to him,

"You did well, Andrew. You did very well and there is help on the way."

She then turned her attention to Monica, her eyes sympathetic for the young angel before her,

"You're gonna be just fine, baby," She said gently, smoothing the hair back from her friend's face, which was streak with black from the smoke,

"You've been through a lot, Angel Girl, but I promise, it will all be all right in the end."

Tess looked up, hearing the sirens that were growing nearer and she offered up a silent prayer of thanks for the safety of her dearest friends.

She stood back as the paramedics and the firefighters arrived, and let them tend to the human needs of the two unconscious angels. Her eyes moved to the top of the house, and seeing it completely consumed in flames, tears filled her eyes for what could have happened.

"Was it you who got them out of the house?" A male voice disturbed her thoughts as she turned to face a uniformed policeman.

"It was me, with God's help," Tess replied, her eyes moving once again to Andrew and Monica, who by this time had oxygen masks over their faces, as they were being prepared for transportation to the hospital.

"Well, ma'am, looks like you're a hero," He smiled warmly at her, as he shook his head at the fire,

"Gotta wonder how these things get started."

Tess sighed softly, already knowing the answer to that,

"I'm not as concerned with being a hero as I am with my friends. May I ride to the hospital with them?"

"Absolutely," He replied, stepping back so she could pass, as they were loading the two unsuspecting angels into the ambulance.

Tess sat down between the two gurneys in the vehicle and gently took each of their hands into hers,

"It's gonna be fine, babies. It's gonna be fine."

Chapter 22

The next day, as the morning sun shone brightly through the hospital window, Tess sat down beside Monica's

bedside and gazed down at the angel before her. Heaving in a quiet sigh, she kept her eyes on her "Angel

Girl's" sleeping face as she gently took hold of her hand once again, squeezing it.

Ever since the hospital had provided both Monica and Andrew a separate hospital room, Tess had switched

back and forth with visiting her two "Angel Babies". The older angel had sat beside their bedside, holding one

of their hands and speaking softly to them and reassuring her friends that all would be okay; that God would

see them through the next few days…

Now, as Tess had just now returned from sitting by Andrew's bedside, she returned back to Monica's room,

her heart heavy from all that her friends had experienced these last few days…and the terrible news that she

would have to break to them once they both had awakened. How would Monica be able to handle hearing this

piece of information about Denise? The older angel knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Monica would

blame herself and think of herself as a horrible supervisor and that she had failed…

And Andrew…How was her "Angel Boy" going to react to it?

The questions formed into her brain as she turned her gaze away from her sleeping friend in front of her and

stared up at the ceiling, silently praying for strength. The hospital staff had informed her the night before that

both Monica and Andrew would most likely awaken the next day…but when? They weren't exactly sure…So,

now Tess sat—and waited on any movement at all from her "Angel Girl's" still body.

But, suddenly, just as the thoughts entered her brain, the angel felt a slight movement come from the hand

she held in her own. A soft groan was noticeably heard from the lips of the younger angel before her, along

with a slight mumble.

Jerking her head back to Monica's body, Tess nervously stood to her feet, still gently grasping her hand, and

kept her gaze on her friend as she slowly started to open her tired, brown eyes. The angel noticed a look of

confusion displayed on Monica's fragile face as she slowly turned her head towards her former supervisor.

But, the look of confusion suddenly turned to utter relief as she slowly opened her dry lips and spoke quietly.

"Tess…"

"It's me, Baby," Tess reassuringly consoled her as she reached her free hand out and gently brushed her

"Angel Girl's" tangled, auburn hair away from her eyes before giving her a weak smile, her own brown eyes full

of love. "It's me…"

Gazing around her hospital room, Monica shifted uncomfortably in the hospital room as she closed her drained

eyes once again, her mind all of a sudden traveling back to the last thing she remembered…the memory

coming at her at full force:

Herself gripping Andrew's hands as she watched the orange flames creep closer and closer to them; feeling

faint and Andrew's gentle, worried voice in her ears…and all going black…

"Angel Girl?"

Tess' loving voice broke Monica out of her trance as she forced her eyes open to look into her older friend's

tear-filled, brown eyes. Wincing from the pain in her head and her ankle as she forced her body to sit up from

its current flat position on the bed, the younger angel kept her worn out eyes on her former supervisor in front

of her as she opened her mouth, making herself speak.

"Andrew…Where's Andrew, Tess…"

"Shhhh…" Tess consoled once again, squeezing her former charge's chilly hand once again before sitting back

down beside her on the bed. "Shhhh…It's okay. Andrew's okay, Monica. You remember what happened, I take

it, Angel Girl?"

Giving her head a weak nod, Monica once more forced her questions out of her lips, although her gentle, Irish

voice shook with emotion and fear.

"Where is he, Tess…And Denise…"

Feeling her tears flood down her cheeks at the mention of Monica's former caseworker, Tess drew in a shaky

breath as she tried to find a way to answer her Baby's questions…and tell her the truth about Denise…

"Angel Boy's in another hospital room, Baby," Tess replied softly, meeting Monica's desperate gaze. "He hasn't

woken up yet and I've been switching back and forth between the two of you since you've both been

admitted into the hospital last night…"

"And Denise?" Monica fearfully demanded, her weak voice filled with terror at what had happened to her

caseworker…and where she was right now…

"Angel Girl…" Tess began again, lifting up another prayer of guidance and direction in this situation. And a

prayer that Monica wouldn't blame herself for this…

"Baby…Denise isn't here…" she continued, her voice quiet and nervous. Staring at Monica as the words

escaped her lips, Tess watched as her face continued to hold a look of confusion.

"Where is she, Tess?" she whispered shakily.

Oh, please, Father…Give me strength in this, Tess prayed to her Father desperately as she drew in another

deep breath before facing her friend again with the terrible news.

"Monica…Denise turned over with Kathleen…" she tearfully finished, wiping away as many tears from her

cheeks as she could right then. "The Father told me this morning, Baby…Denise and Kathleen were the ones

that started the fire and—and Denise chose to go over with Kathleen last night before you and Andrew were

rescued…"

Feeling like someone had punched her in the stomach at Tess' words regarding her young caseworker, Monica

gasped as she felt her entire body shake and tears filling her brown eyes and rolling down her cream-colored

skin.

No, this can't be…she tried to force herself to not believe the other angel's words. Please, Father…please say

it ain't so…Denise COULDN'T have left! She's an angel…You're angel, God! Oh God, no…

Turning her head away from her friend, Monica allowed the tears to stream down her tired face as she faced

the window. The sun shone brightly outside, no signs of the horrific weather from the last few days, which

made Monica feel even more terrible inside.

There should be a storm out there…the Irish angel thought miserably as she let out a quiet, shaky sigh of

regret.

Noticing her Baby's body movements and tears, Tess continued to hold onto her hand as she tried to get a

good look at her face before speaking out loud.

"Monica…What are you thinking right now?" she whispered, but loud enough for the angel to hear her.

Still not facing Tess, Monica shook her weary head, her tangled, auburn hair swaying against her shoulders,

before she slowly answered, her voice shaking.

"I failed, Tess…" she replied wearily. "I failed as a supervisor…Denise turned away from God…and it's all my

fault. It's my fault alone."

Her voice cracking at the last words, the Irish angel closed her mouth, not trusting herself to continue

speaking. After all, what else was there to say? She had failed Denise. She had failed God. She had failed as a

supervisor. And she had failed as Andrew and Tess' friend.

"Oh, Baby…" Tess soothed, her tears continuing to flood her eyes as she spoke. "Baby, it's not your fault…It's

no one's fault but Kathleen's. And—I hate to say it, but it was Denise's choice; not ours, Monica—"

"It was my fault, Tess," Monica croaked, tears in her voice. "I failed everyone, including you and

Andrew…Now—can I please be alone for a minute, Tess? Please?"

Hearing the desperation in her younger friend's Irish voice, Tess decided against it to try to talk some sense

into her and gave her head a tired nod before standing to her feet once again.

For that moment, she would go by her friend's wishes and leave her alone, but…not for very long. She would

be back, Tess assured herself as she quietly exited the room and walked down the hallway to Andrew's

hospital room. And when she would, a specific angel would be with her to try to talk to Monica…

As she walked through the door of Andrew's own hospital room, Tess found herself surprised as she noticed

that Andrew was wide awake and staring out the nearby window at the mountains and the beautiful trees

outside. His own worn out, green eyes didn't move from the window as Tess came into her other friend's room

and sat down beside the bed.

Her eyes still on her precious "Angel Boy" before her, Tess hesitantly, but gently, reached a hand out and

touched Andrew on the arm, unintentionally making him jerk out of his reverie to face her. His tired, green

eyes wide, the angel looked into his friend's dark features and he drew in a deep, shaky breath of his own.

"Tess…You're here…"

"Of course I'm here, Baby," Tess reassured him as she gently rubbed his forearm, gazing sympathetically at

him through tear-stained eyes. "I'm here. I was over in Monica's room…"

At the mention of his best friend, Andrew suddenly felt tears flooding his tired eyes as he remembered all that

had occurred the other day with Monica: The fire; Monica's lie to him and Tess; finding out that he was

trapped in human form, along with Monica and finally passing out…

"Monica…" Andrew uttered, leaning back against the pillows he laid on and sighing quietly. "Is she okay, Tess?

How's she doing…"

Forcing herself to smile a bit, the older angel removed her hand from her friend's arm to hold onto his own

chilly hand and squeezing it gently. Gazing into his curious and tired eyes, Tess finally forced herself to speak

again.

"Monica's doing okay physically, Angel Boy," she replied, stopping for a minute to gather her thoughts. "But—"

"But what?" Andrew demanded, slightly confused. Staring at his friend for answers, he waited until she finally

brought up the courage to inform him on Monica's current state.

"But the Father told me earlier today that…that Denise turned over to the dark side with Kathleen…" she

quietly whispered, staring at her younger friend. "I just told Monica about it a few minutes ago. She's—she's

blaming herself, Baby…She thinks she failed as a supervisor, as an angel, she thinks she failed us and

God…She won't listen to me…"

"Denise turned away?" Andrew cried as loud as he could, his voice catching in his throat. A look of horror

came across the angel's weary features as he gasped in shock. Although he was hoping and praying that

Denise wouldn't turn away with Kathleen, it still took him by total surprise that Monica's caseworker would

actually do it!

"She—she turned AWAY?" he repeated, staring into Tess' sad, brown eyes. "Oh God, no…"

"Yes. She did, Andrew," Tess confirmed, squeezing her Baby's hand tightly, but gently. Not saying anything

more for the next few seconds, the angel kept her eyes on Andrew's face as he seemed to be mulling the

thoughts over in his head.

As she watched him, however, she was suddenly taken by surprise as her young friend said something that

she never would have thought he'd say.

Especially now…

"It was my fault, Tess…" Andrew whispered, his gaze turned away from his former supervisor. "It's all my

fault…not Monica's…"

"What are you talking about, Baby?" Tess cried out, unbelief showing plainly in her tear-stained eyes. "None

of this is your fault, honey. You know that—"

"Why didn't I forgive her?" Andrew continued, as if now talking to himself. "Why didn't I do it when I had the

chance? I—I could have saved both Monica AND Denise if—if I'd forgiven Monica for lying to us…"

"Angel Boy…Denise's choice is NOT your fault!" Tess argued, tightening her hold on her friend's hand, as if

trying to get him to turn her way and look at her. "And you DID help Monica—"

"But I didn't forgive her, Tess!" Andrew burst out as loudly as he could before breaking into a fit of coughing.

Forcing himself to take deep breaths, the angel turned to look into his older friend's worried eyes before

continuing with his explanation. "Monica lied about how she sprained her ankle, Tess, and I already had a

feeling that it wasn't an "accident". I had to force her to tell me the truth and I admit…I WAS upset with her.

She asked me to understand why she lied—because she didn't want us hurt—but…I didn't forgive her. I didn't

forgive her, Tess…And that's why I ended up in human form and that's why Denise turned away from God!

Don't you see, Tess? I should have forgiven her!"

Listening to her "Angel Boy" berate himself over the situation, Tess let go of his hand and gently gathered him

up in her arms, hugging him tightly but carefully.

"But do you forgive her now, Andrew?" she whispered into his ear as she rubbed his back gently, waiting for a

reply.

"No…but—I want to so much, Tess…and—and that doesn't change the fact that Denise turned away from God

and Monica's thinking that she failed as a supervisor—"

"The past is the past, Baby," Tess assured her former charge as she gently released her hold on him and

sitting back down on the chair beside him. "The Father can always take away any hurt that you're feeling

right now and He can always help you forgive our Angel Girl, too. If you know deep in your heart that you

want to forgive her, then all you have to do is ask Him, Baby…Just ask."

Staring at his old friend, Andrew felt his tears come harder than ever as he forced himself to sit up straighter

and reach out for Tess, wrapping his arms around her and sobbing on her soft shoulder. Feeling his friend rock

him back and forth, the angel in human form buried his face in his former supervisor's shoulder, feeling his sobs

start to subside and quiet down a bit.

Finally finding his voice, Andrew pulled back from the embrace and looked at Tess through tear-filled eyes.

"Pray with me, Tess?" he quietly asked of her.

Without saying anything, Tess silently nodded her head and reached out for Andrew's shaking hands and gave

them an encouraging squeeze. Each angel bowing their heads in prayer to the Father above, a soft peace

filled the small hospital room as Andrew lifted up prayers to God. His heart feeling a bit lighter, the angel

continued in prayer as tears flowed freely down his face.

After several minutes, Andrew was being helped out of his hospital bed and being helped by Tess and his

nurse into a wheelchair. His body still aching a bit from the experience the night before, Andrew put the pain

aside as he kept his eyes on the road ahead…the road ahead to Monica's own hospital room…

As his nurse pushed him down the hall to his best friend's room, Andrew found himself lifting up several more

prayers to the Father for the correct words to say to Monica. Correct words and loving words…

As they came closer to the nearby room, Andrew sucked in a deep breath as he focused his eyes on the

slightly open door. Tilting his head a bit, he tried to make out his friend's body as she lay in her own bed.

Feeling the nurse push the chair into the room, the Search and Rescue angel felt tears well up in his green

eyes once again as he found his best friend staring out the window…just like he was several minutes ago

before Tess arrived in his room…

Turning his head to his nurse and Tess, the blonde angel gave his head a slight nod, silently informing them

that he'd be okay with her alone for a while. Reaching a hand out one last time, Tess gave her young friend's

shoulder a loving pat before finally following the young-looking nurse out the hospital door, slightly closing it

behind them.

Grasping the wheels of his chair, Andrew uncomfortable wheeled himself over to his best friend's bedside,

watching as Monica still didn't notice his presence in her room. Without reaching out, not wanting to startle

her, Andrew opened his mouth, his words coming out soft and quiet.

"Monica?"

At the sound of the voice of her best friend, Monica turned her head around in surprise, tears noticeable in

her dark brown eyes. Looking into Andrew's own green ones, the Irish angel almost felt herself begin to fall

apart all over again, the news that Tess informed her coming back at her quickly.

Her shoulders shaking slightly, Monica found herself only able to say a few words before she broke down.

"Oh, Andrew…" she whimpered softly, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Seeing her reaction, Andrew moved as much as possible and reached out for his younger friend, holding her

tightly against him for a long moment, never wanting to let her go.

Oh Father…help me to help her…Andrew silently pleaded as the two angels continued to hold one another,

each of them having tears streaming down their cheeks.

Chapter 23

Andrew held onto her for a long time, waiting to see if her anguished sobs would diminish, but they never did. The pain was deeper than any he ever thought she had experienced before and his heart broke along with hers.

Finally, he pulled away a little, watching as she bowed her head as the sobs continued to wrack through her exhausted body,

"Tess told me about Denise," He offered softly, tears for her pain, still streaking down his cheeks,

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I know it hurts, but it was not your fault, Angel Girl, you have to believe that."

"No," She cried out, shaking her head,

"I failed Andrew…I failed at everything. Denise was right, I'm a terrible angel, an even worse supervisor and a terrible friend. I didn't want to face it, but she was right." Another anguished cry escaped her and she covered her face with her hands as the sobs turned violent once again.

"Oh Monica, no," He uttered, his own voice trembling with grief. Reaching up, he pulled her hands away from her face, wanting to meet her eyes, but she was too ashamed to look at him,

"Listen to me, please? She wasn't right-she wasn't right about any of it. Nothing could be further from the truth and you know that."

"You don't understand," She wept miserably, drawing in a trembling breath,

"You don't know what this feels like…"

"No?" Andrew asked softly, his question causing her to glance up at him briefly,

"I think you're wrong there, sweetie. One of the hardest things for me when I was an Angel of Death was when humans made the other choice. The choice to not follow God, but to choose darkness instead. It hurt, Monica, every single time it happened, but I knew it wasn't my fault. They had a choice to make and I couldn't make it for them, even though I wanted to more than anything. Denise had a choice to make too, Angel Girl, and even though it was a heartbreaking choice, you could not make it for her, no matter how much you wanted to."

Monica swallowed hard, trying to calm the tears that refused to subside,

"I should have tried harder, Andrew. I…I gave up on her and became afraid of her instead. What kind of supervisor is afraid of her own Caseworker?"

"One who has good cause to be," He whispered, his hand moving to stroke her cheek, though at the loving gesture another sob broke free from her,

"There are some angels that just don't make it, baby and Denise, unfortunately, was one of those angels."

"But what if it is me, Andrew? What if I am the reason she didn't make it?" She uttered, finally meeting his loving green eyes.

Andrew smiled softly at her,

"Monica, you are the sweetest, most loving soul I have ever met in all of my existence. God's love just dwells inside of you and it is so strong, Monica, that anyone who is around you can feel it. Denise chose not to feel it or accept it, and that, my friend, is her loss. You had so much to give her, Monica, just like you give so much to everyone you come in contact with and I'm sorry that Denise will never understand or know that light that shines inside of you. But I know it, Angel Girl, and it breaks my heart to think that Denise's decision is going to cover that light," His hands moved to wipe the tears from her face, even as new ones replaced them,

"Don't let that happen, sweetheart. Please don't let that happen."

The kindness and love in her friend's words and expression touched her deeply as she struggled to believe what it was he was saying, but after everything that had happened, it was just so hard,

"Tess must be so disappointed in me," She whispered finally, after a long moment.

"Not at all, Monica," Came the gentle reply,

"When the Father told Tess what had happened, she cried because she felt so badly for the pain it would cause you. She loves you, Angel Girl and she knows how hard you tried." He watched her face closely, trying to see if he was getting through the pain that was still so evident inside of her.

"She's placed so many doubts in that pretty head of yours," Andrew commented softly,

"But I want you to listen to what I'm saying, Monica. It was not your fault. There was nothing more you could have done and you did the very best that you could. The only thing you can give is all you have and you did that. I want you to believe that-you know I'd never lie to you, sweetheart."

"Oh Andrew," Monica uttered, hearing the mention of the one word that was weighing even more heavily on her conscience than Denise was,

"I'm so sorry and I know you can't forgive me for my lack of honesty, but just know how sorry I am. I can't imagine anything worse than losing your trust or Tess', and I'll never forgive myself for what I did, but-."

Andrew reached out and held a finger to her lips to silence her, his heart aching for the pain he had caused her,

"You know what? The past is in the past, sweetie, and all is forgiven. I'm the one who should be sorry. I took a situation that had far too much hurt already and added to it. I guess I just couldn't accept the fact that there was anything you couldn't tell me, but now, I do understand how afraid you were for me and for Tess as you had reason to be."

"But it wasn't better until I told you, Andrew. I wanted to tell you at the time, but I was having such a hard time believing it myself, so I didn't know how to share it with you. I just couldn't believe that Denise…that she…" Her gentle voice broke off again as the tears continued to flow.

Putting aside his own physical weariness, Andrew stood up and moved to sit on the bed, so he could wrap her up in the protection of his arms. He felt her head rest against his chest as her arms encircled him tightly. Sighing sadly, he pressed his lips to the top of her head and held her tightly as her shoulders shook with quiet sobs,

"That's it, Angel Girl," He whispered, his deep love for her evident in his voice,

"Let it all out. Cry it out and then know that soon, everything will be all right again. I promise it will be, sweetheart, I promise." Tears once again streaking his own cheeks, he leaned back, keeping her in his arms, as he offered up silent prayers for the healing of his best friend's broken heart.

Epilogue

1 week later…

A week having passed since the fire and Denise's turnover to the dark side, Monica and Andrew were soon released from the hospital and were given some time off of their work from the Father to rest after all they'd gone through…and to spend some time with one another.

Now, her ankle having healed completely, Monica found herself walking quietly by herself at a nearby park, the beautiful sunshine shining down on her now-shiny, auburn hair, which trailed down her back. Her heart still heavy after everything that had happened with Denise, and the guilt still not completely gone, the Irish angel decided to take a long walk by herself to clear her mind and do some thinking. It had been an hour since she left her best friends at the apartment they were still renting and now, Monica found herself standing on the sidewalk outside a park area, staring at several youngsters playing on the big toy near her.

Allowing her mouth to turn upward into a small grin, the young angel crossed her arms over her chest as she took in the beautiful sight of the sweet children. Feeling a few tears start to brim in her eyes, she quickly turned away from the kids and walked over to a nearby, stone bench sitting by a trash can and slowly lowered herself into it.

Resting her chin into the palm of her hand, Monica's soft, brown eyes took in her surroundings, her heart starting to pound loudly in her chest. Not that far from that place was the small café where she had sat at, all alone, right when it all first started…her near miss with the truck…and her reuniting with Andrew, the best friend she ever had…

It's just a few blocks from here, actually, Monica thought to herself, her mind traveling back to 2 weeks ago when she had first seen Andrew after 3 years since they were first separated.

Lowering her brown eyes to the ground beneath her, the Irish angel tried to force her mind away from the images of Denise's angry face at the tiny café; her yelling at her in front of Andrew and others in the café; feeling herself falling into that sinkhole and spraining her ankle; Andrew and Tess coming to her rescue; the lie she told; being kidnapped by her former caseworker and the dark angel; Andrew coming to help her and, soon after, the fire.

And Denise's turning over with Kathleen and the enemy…

Shaking her head with utter despair once again, Monica lowered her head into the palm of her hands, heaving in a quiet sigh as she closed her chocolate-colored eyes. Trying to stop the few tears in her eyes to roll down her cream-colored skin, she soon found it impossible to stop them.

Monica…you have to get a hold of yourself sometime…she tried to order herself as she weakly and tiredly raised her head. Opening her tear-filled eyes, they suddenly widened as she found Andrew and Tess walking towards her along the concrete path of the park. The gentle wind blowing her hair into her face, Monica raised her hand and brushed the loose strand of hair out of her eyes and quickly wiped at her eyes, brushing away the stray tears in them.

Looking closer at her friends, Monica's eyes widened more with confusion as she suddenly noticed that Tess was holding the hand of a young-looking woman. She looked to be at around 17 years old with her shiny, chin-length, blonde hair and sparkling green eyes that matched Andrew's. She wore a pair of beige pants and a green and cream-colored T-shirt with a gold necklace around her neck. From Monica's viewpoint, she couldn't tell what was at the end of it, though.

As her friends came closer, Monica shakily stood to her feet and took a hesitant step closer to her fellow angels and the young woman. As she was finally almost face-to-face with Andrew, she watched as Andrew stepped over to her and, without saying a word, wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight embrace. Her eyes clouding over with more tears, Monica tightly wrapped her own arms around her best friend's neck in return, resting the side of her head against his soft shoulder.

Feeling Tess' gentle hand run through her shiny hair as Andrew continued to hold her, the Irish angel calmly drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, forcing herself to remain calm.

After several minutes of just lovingly hugging his best friend to himself, Andrew gently pulled away from her arms and grasped her hand instead in his own. Giving the angel a loving look and a friendly smile, Andrew broke the silence as he started to speak, nodding over to Tess and the blonde-haired lady, who was still holding their older friend's hand.

"Monica…We want you to meet someone," Andrew started, his voice loving and calm. "This is Carla." Turning back to Monica and watching her facial expressions, he shut his mouth for a moment, refusing to say anything more until Monica and Carla were introduced to one another.

A quizzical look showing on her pretty face, but finding herself smiling despite the circumstances with Denise and Kathleen the past week, Monica met Carla's pretty, green eyes and extended her hand to the young woman.

"Hello, Carla," she quietly whispered, shaking the girl's hand. "My name is Monica."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Monica," Carla replied with an over-friendly smile, her eyes shining with love. "A real pleasure…"

Nodding her head quickly at her words, Monica released her hand and dropped her own hand to the side, still grasping Andrew's with the other. Turning over to her friends, the same quizzical look showed plainly on her features once again.

"What are you guys doing here?" she whispered, her heart turning heavy and pained once more.

Reaching her free hand out to stroke her "Angel Girl's" auburn hair, Tess' mouth turned upward into a warm smile as she turned from Monica to Andrew and back again.

"Well, Baby, we have something to tell you," she responded, her voice a mixture of pleasure, happiness, but—for some reason—also sadness. "We have some good news to tell you, as a matter of fact. Some good news directed to you from the Father Himself."

"What is it?" Monica asked quietly, not really sure what kind of good news could be directed her at this moment in time…especially by the Father…Her mind swimming with thoughts of what kind of news her friends were going to say to her just now.

Tess quickly exchanged a look with Andrew and then returned her attention to Monica,

"Baby, Carla is your new Caseworker."

Monica drew in a sharp breath, and against her will, tears flooded her brown eyes,

"What?" She uttered, her voice barely audible.

"The Father has given you a new Caseworker, Baby, " Tess repeated gently, her deep eyes, gazing into Monica's.

Monica was silent for a moment, before she shook her head,

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, turning away, ready to run far away from here and this situation.

But Andrew was there to stop her with a firm, but gentle hand on her shoulder. Coming around to face her, he placed both hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I can't, Andrew…I can't…" She uttered, a quiet sob coming from deep within her heart.

Andrew smiled softly at her as he steadily met her eyes,

"Yes, sweetheart, you can. It's time to let it go now, Monica. It was never your fault and God doesn't make mistakes. Denise had free will and she used it, but that doesn't mean that the same thing will happen with Carla. The Father has great faith in you, and so do Tess and I. We know you can do this, Angel Girl."

"Monica?" The soft voice of her new Caseworker interrupted them as Monica turned around to face Carla,

"I just want you to know that I know about Denise and I would never do anything like that. I love God, Monica and you too. Why, there are stories all over Heaven about what a wonderful Caseworker you were and I want to learn all that you know, so that I can do His work to the very best of my ability. Will you teach me? Please?"

Monica looked into the young angel's eyes, still feeling a little uncertain. She then looked at Andrew and saw the deep love and pride he held for her. Turning back to Carla, the Supervisor angel smiled for the first time in a long time,

"Yes, Carla. Of course I will."

With a squeal of joy, the Caseworker threw her arms around Monica, hugging her tightly,

"I won't disappoint you…I promise."

"I know that, Carla," The Irish-tongued angel replied with a smile. But her smile slowly faded as she realized the whole truth of this.

She looked at Tess, then at Andrew, her heart beginning to pound loudly,

"You're both leaving, aren't you?" She whispered.

"Yes, baby," Tess replied, her own sadness evident in her voice,

"We have just enough time to say good-bye before we have to get back to work as well."

"I'll leave you three alone…" Carla said softly, as she walked over to where some children were swinging on swings and she began to push them.

Tess approached Monica and took her Angel Girl's hands up into her own, her dark eyes shining,

"I'm so proud of you, baby," She said gently.

"Proud of me?" Monica uttered, feeling tears once more forming in her eyes,

"I was so afraid of disappointing you, Tess."

"Baby, you never, ever disappoint me," She replied, her voice firm with conviction,

"And I do love you, so very much."

A sob escaping her throat, Monica threw her arms around her former supervisor and dear friend,

"I love you too, Tess and I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I know, Angel Girl. I'm going to miss both of my babies too. But that promise still stands. I am here whenever either one of you need me," Tears coursed down the older angel's dark cheeks as she hugged Monica tightly, her hand stroking the auburn hair she loved so much,

"You're gonna be fine, baby. You're gonna be just fine." Tess whispered, before pulling away. She lovingly reached out and swiped at the tears on Monica's face, before she nodded her head toward Andrew.

Monica slowly turned to face him, seeing the tears in his eyes as he offered her that gentle, loving smile. Another sob tearing from her, Monica ran to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Feeling his arms wrap around her, Monica wondered if there was anyplace in the world that could ever feel safer,

"Oh Andrew," She wept softly,

"I don't know how to do this again…how to say good-bye to you again…"

"I know," He replied, his voice husky with emotion as he held her tightly. He kissed the side of her head, not trusting himself to speak for a moment as he just held his best friend close to him.

"Thank you," She whispered against the tears that refused to end,

"For everything the last two weeks. For listening and for being there…I don't know what I'd of done without you…"

"That is something you never have to worry about, Angel Girl," He uttered tearfully,

"I will always be here for you. Remember, just call out my name and I will find a way to be here." He kissed the top of her head and then whispered softly into her ear,

"I love you, Angel Girl."

"I love you too," Came the shaky reply, as she felt him pulling away from her. Grasping onto his hand, she met her teary eyes with his,

"Go with God, my friend."

Tears now freely falling from his eyes, he reached to cup her cheek in his hand,

"You keep that light inside of you shining for all the world to see, sweetheart."

Tess watched her two beloved babies for a moment, tears coursing down her cheeks, knowing how much they hated to leave one another, just as she hated to leave them. But deep inside, she knew that they would be reunited again one day,

"C'mon, Angel Boy," She called out,

"You can walk me Home. I've got a choir that needs some work."

Andrew turned briefly to Tess and gave her a nod, before he looked back one last time at his best friend, managing a smile through his tears. There were no more words that needed to be said and they both knew it.

Monica watched as her friends turned to go and her eyes remained on them until they vanished from her sight. She allowed a few more tears to fall onto her cheeks and then looking up, she saw Carla approaching her, her green eyes, so much like Andrew's it almost hurt, were concerned.

"You okay?" She asked softly, wrapping her arm around her new Supervisor's shoulders.

Monica nodded her head as she wiped at her eyes,

"Yes, thank you. It's just really hard to say good-bye to them. We worked together a long time." Seeing the understanding in Carla's eyes, Monica managed a smile. She then remembered the necklace that the Caseworker wore and she took a closer look at it.

The gold emblem was an angel, and in her hand was a candle.

'You keep that light inside of you shining for all the world to see…'

Monica smiled as her eyes gazed up towards the sky,

"I will" She whispered,

"I promise."


End file.
